Tangled Up In Blue
by DarkPhoenix1987
Summary: High School AU! Derek is a student teacher and Stiles has a major crush on him. In the middle of a great struggle to fight their feelings for each other and keep their relationship a secret from the eyes of everyone else, how much pressure can something take before the cracks begin to show? Derek X Stiles, Sterek. Minor Scott x Isaac. Scisaac Formerly: Teacher's Pet
1. First Time

"Good morning class," Ms. Blake said as she entered the room, her stiletto heels clicking on the linoleum classroom floor. No one responded back to her. Instead they grumbled and took their assigned seats. Stiles slid down into his seat before placing his arm on the desk and laying his head down, unready for the day to start. "I hope all of you have your reports on The Crucible ready because after today they are late."

Stiles opened his backpack and pulled out his ten-page report complete with footnotes. Scott, his best friend on the other hand, looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Dude," Scott whispered. "I totally forgot to print out my report. Ms. Blake is going to kill me."

Stiles went back into his backpack and pulled out Scott's report. "I printed it for you last night."

Scott's face returned back to his usual calm and cheerful demeanor. "You're the best bro."

"Second best," Lydia interrupted from the other side of Stiles. "I still have the highest grade in the class."

"That's because I'm not some Einstein-cyborg sent back from the future to ruin my life." She just smiled sweetly and handed her report forward. They had had a friendly rivalry since they were in the third grade. Somehow, even when it looked Stiles had won she would pull something out and take the lead.

Ms. Blake took the stack of reports and placed them on her desk. "Alright, with that behind us we start The Scarlet Letter." The class let out a collective grown. Everyone had hoped they would get a break before they started another book. "Oh, come on now, The Scarlet Letter is something you should all relate to. Gossip, hypocrisy, judgment, it's like every part of high school rolled into one wonderful book. If there's one thing you should be able to relate to, it's this."

She began to hand out the books. Stiles chewed on the end of his pen cap as the book slipped into his hand. He had never had the chance to read the book before but had heard of it, plus seen plenty of movies based off of it. As he flipped through the pages of the raggedy-looking novel, the door to the room opened and someone walked in.

"Oh, class I almost forgot. We have a special guest. This is Derek Hale; he's a student teacher and he'll be with us for the rest of this year." Stiles looked up from the pages and cracked the pen cap in his mouth. If it hadn't been the cap he would have bit right through his tongue. The man standing at the front of the class was nothing short of god come to earth and taken human form. He was tall, with careless jet-black hair and clear olive skin. His black dress shirt bulged with muscles to the point where it appeared it would tear at the seams. "Please tell us about yourself."

"Hey guys," he said in a velvety smooth voice. "I guess there's not much to tell. As Ms. Blake said I'll be doing my student teacher residency with you guys this year. It wasn't that long ago I was you are right now. You can call me Mr. Hale or Derek. Just think of me as Ms. Blake's right hand man."

"I want to be his right hand man." Stiles cooed, as he looked the man up and down.

"I want to sit on his face." Lydia added.

"Too much information." Scott said through his teeth, trying his best not to listen to his friend's eye bang the new teacher.

"Hey, I have to listen to you talk about Allison twenty-four seven." Stiles had never been one to shy away from his true feelings. Not to long ago he had told his friends his attraction to men. Most of them took it pretty well. Scott was one that took him longer to come around to the idea. For a while it felt as if their friendship wasn't going to last much longer. But once Stiles took the liberty of telling him he wasn't and never would be attracted to him he came around to the idea. His exact words were _'Hey, what's wrong with me?'_ Still, he had never really seen Stiles talk about a guy much before.

"Stiles," Ms. Blake interrupted. "Is there something you want to share with the class?"

"No ma'am." Stiles said sinking into his seat as the entire class looked toward him.

"Then please show a little respect." Her stern face turned soft and giddy as she turned back to Mr. Hale. "Sorry, Derek. Please continue." She raked her ruby nails through her long auburn hair.

He rambled on some more about what he was studying at his college but Stiles didn't hear a word he was saying, he was too fixated at looking at him. His jaw was hard and chiseled like a Greek statue. A thick coating of stubble ran along all around his face. It wasn't something that looked good on most people but he pulled it off. Once he stopped talking Stiles had to look away in case he was drooling.

"Well guys let's get started." Ms. Blake said opening the book.

**XXX**

"He is gorgeous." Lydia said as sat down next Allison at the lunch table. "Total hunk. All man, not like these boys."

"Hey, what about me?" Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend took offence. He's the captain of the lacrosse team and insanely good-looking. Every girl, and even some of the guys in school wanted him. He was also an all around ass, which made it easy for Stiles not to be attracted to him.

"What about you, little boy?" Lydia shot back. Jackson just huffed and went back to eating his food. "You should have seen Stiles, he looked like he was going to cream his pants right there."

"Look whose talking," Stiles felt his cheeks begin to burn hot red. "I was just admiring him from a far."

"I don't see the big deal." Scott said. "Dude wasn't anything special. He's like, old."

Lydia laughed and rolled her eyes. "The big deal was he looked like he walked out of an Abercrombie catalog. And he's not that old, he's only twenty-three."

"How do you know?"

"Because I I've already found his Facebook." She said holding up her phone.

"Give me that." Stiles snatched the phone away from his friend's hands. The main picture was just a picture of him smiling this dazzling white smile. He was even more handsome flashing the pearly whites. Stiles instantly flipped through more of them. Each of them made somehow captured his beauty perfectly. Whenever Stiles look at picture it looked he escaped from a bell tower. He looked at the information. He was twenty-three, attending Beacon Hill's University, and single. For some reason that made Stiles' stomach feel like it filled with butterflies.

"Give that back," She grabbed her phone from his hand. "Like he would ever be interested in you. A man like that doesn't swing your way."

"Oh yeah, look, his _Interested In_ is totally blank. That automatically means he's into guys. It just the rules of Facebook." Stiles grabbed the phone back to ogle the hunk's pictures. Lydia was right; he was all man. Stiles continued to flip through the pictures, mostly hoping to see something shirtless. His eyes were so green, like two bright acid green gems burning their way through the phone.

"Yeah, if that's true, then he's into guys like me," Jackson said with a snarky tone. "Not a scrawny kid like you."

"You're not that great Jackson, I mean you're not my type."

"I'm everyone's type."

"Ok both of you shut up," Lydia said still stalking his profile. "Look at this, good looks must run in the family. Peter Hale, his uncle. Talk about a vintage fox."

"Now you're just trying to make me jealous." Jackson said but Lydia continued to ignore him.

"Sister Laura Hale, sister Cora Hale. Not much more family."

"Wait, Cora Hale?" Allison said finally joining the conversation. "Doesn't she go here?" Lydia tried to click the profile but it was set to private. Her picture was only half of her face making it impossible to tell.

"I think her locker is a few down from mine." Scott said. "She's really quiet and keeps to herself. I'm pretty sure she's always wearing black."

"You mean that freaky little goth girl that runs around the hall? If he's related to that, good look to ya Stilinski." Jackson said with his usual tone of arrogance. "They probably have a graveyard in their backyard."

"Ever the charmer, eh Jackson."

"Oh, look at this, he's worked as a bartender, hopefully a shirtless one." Lydia said looking at his job history. "At Hale's Bar and Grill."

"Which one? There's like fifty"

"Which one do you think dummy, the one in downtown Beacon Hills. Maybe we should pay him a visit this weekend, get some extra credit." Lydia said with a faux flirty tone.

For the rest of the hour they spent the entire time talking about how handsome he was, how Ms. Blake turned from a grown woman into a giggling schoolgirl and how good he must look without clothes, all to Jackson and Scott's dismay.

**XXX**

Friday had come and Stiles was finally looking forward to class. Even though all week Derek had just sat in the corner of the class room, a bored grumpy look on his face, while they all took turns reading aloud from the book and discussing what it meant.

"Before you go I have your reports graded. When I call you name, raise your hand." Ms. Blake handed half the stack to Derek and began to call out names. Stiles had his fingers crossed that Derek would be the one to hand him his.

"Lydia Martin," he called out. She raised her hand with small squeal. "Good work Ms. Martin, I enjoyed reading yours." A large red A+ was drawn on the front of her report.

"Another A, what a shocker. And he _loved _reading my report. I'll send you our wedding invitations." She gloated.

"Stiles," Ms. Blake called out. Stiles sword under his breathe before raising his hand. She handed him the report, which was graded with a large scarlet D. At first he thought she had given him the wrong one back, he never got anything less than an A in this class.

"Wow a D? Even Scott did better than you. I guess I'll be staying number one in this class."

Before Stiles could reply the bell rang signifying the class was over. Stiles waited for the room to clear out before approaching the teacher.

"Um, excuse me Ms. Blake, there must be some kind of mistake. You gave me a D. I don't get D's, I only get A's."

Ms. Blake took the paper from him and looked it over. "Actually Stiles Mr. Hale graded yours. If you'd like to talk about your grade you need to talk to him. If he's willing to change it I'll allow it but it has to be up to him." She said as she handed back the paper. Stiles took it and stormed over to here Mr. Hale was standing, packing up his things.

"Can you please tell me why I was given such a lousy grade on this paper? This is A+ work." Stiles said shoving it in the older man's hands. Mr. Hale looked over the paper and hen up to Stiles. Stiles felt his knees go week as those bright green eyes looked into his.

"Well I'd agree Mr…"

"Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski"

"Mr. Stilinski. Your analysts of the themes and motifs were very in-depth and appt, if not enjoyable to read. The only problem was you're when it came to analysts of characters. When asked what were Abigail's motivations were you wrote, and I quote '_That bitch is jocking john proctor and that hoe just be trippin.'_ Not a very good way to word things."

"And how is that not an accurate portal of Abigail?"

"Well Mr. Stilinski I'm very sorry but I can't accept that. Maybe next time you'll take this assailment more seriously." With that Mr. Hale handed the paper back.

Stiles felt a serge of rage spike inside of him. "Just because you don't think it's right doesn't make me wrong. Ms. Blake would have loved it."

"Be that as it may, my grade stands."

"You're an ass." Stiles screamed. No wonder he looked so good on the outside, on the inside he was a total bastard, be it a beautiful one. Mr. Hale looked at him bewildered. But before he could say anything Stiles' face turn as red as a beet and he ran from the room.

**XXX**

After school ended Stiles waited for Scott at his locker. Somehow Scott was always late. Most likely he followed Allison to her locker and couldn't stop looking at her. He was like a lost little puppy on a leash. He sighed and leaned against the hard metal. He just wanted to go home and lay down in his bed. Or in Scott's bed and eat all his food. Either way he just wanted to bust out. He pulled out his phone and went back to Facebook. He has spent most of week looking at Derek profile. He felt like such a creeper but for some reason just looking at the older guys pictures made him feel all tingly inside, even after he gave him a crappy grade. Look at his pictures made Stiles feel worse about his outburst.

The sound of a locker opening made him look next to him. A small girl was digging through her locker. She was clad in all black, her long black hair covering her small oval face. From the side she looked just like him. She must have been Cora. In that split second his mind made a decision.

"Hi," Stiles said, his body running on autopilot. She didn't make any notice of him, just continued pulling books into her backpack. "I'm Stiles."

Still no response. Stiles walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. With no other response she did a turn, grabbed Stiles by the throat and slammed him against the locker. The presser on his throat made him gag. She looked at him, her eyes fierce as a jungle cats. Stiles must have looked like a pathetic mouse caught in a trap. She pulled the black headphones from her ears.

"Who are you?" She snapped.

"Eh—I'm Stiles," he croaked under the pressure of her force. She didn't loosen her grip on him. She looked him up and down before finally releasing him. Stiles rubbed his throat. She was crazy freaking strong.

"What do you want?" she snapped again, her face still hard with edges.

"I just wanted to say hi. I've seen you around here." He said trying turn on whatever little charm he had. "You just seem like a cool person. I was thinking we could hang out sometime, hopefully with less choking."

"Oh," she said, her face finally loosening from its hard features softening into confusion. "What's your name again?"

"Stiles."

"I'm Cora." She said looking down at her shoes, probably in an attempt to hide her reddening face. "Sorry for choking you."

"Most people want to choke me, you're just the first to do so." She turned a deeper shade of scarlet until she looked as bright as a tomato. It was strange, usually Stiles was the one who was awkward but she seemed like she had never had anyone talk to her before.

"Here," Stiles reached for a small piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down on the paper and handed it to her. "Here's my phone number. Send me a text sometime. No pressure, just hang out with friends or something. Maybe tonight."

She took the note between her fingers with great caution as if it might burn her if she touched it. "Thanks but I have work."

She slammed her locker shut and rushed down the hall. As she walked away Scott watched her dash past him before turning back to his best friend.

"What was that?" he asked as he began putting the code into his locker.

"That was my plan of getting a better grade. That was Cora Hale, Mr. Derek Hale's little sister. I figure if I get close to her I'll be around him and he'll see how great of a person I am and give me an A."

Scott looked at him, his eyebrow raised in a questioning fashion. "That seems like a very complicated plan just for a grade."

"Gotta do what's necessary Scotty."

"Are you sure this isn't just to get closer to him?"

Stiles scoffed. "That is hurtful Scott, I can't believe you would think I would put my hormones before my grades. I am offended." He was only half offended. Only half because the other half had wished Scott didn't realize that. Sure, becoming friends with his sister to get a better grade was only part of what he wanted. He figured if he's around all the time he and Mr. H- Derek would become much closer and that hag Lydia could shove it.

"But hypothetically, if I were to befriend a girl to get closer to her brother it wouldn't be the _most_ unethical thing I've done. Hypothetically."

"Well then you better _hypothetically _be careful. Something like that is pretty shady and can cause a lot of problems. Hypothetically." Scott gave him a look that said he knew exactly what he was up to. Stiles bit his lip as hard as he could but he could never keep anything away from Scott.

"Oh come off it, you had Danny hack into Allison's phone to get to know more about her. This is no worse than that."

Scott looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. "Alright, I'm just as bad as you, but what do you really hope to accomplish with this? He's our teacher and he's older. You need to think this through."

Since when was Scott the one thinking things through? He was usually the man of action where Stiles would tell him to think twice. "Don't worry, I got it under control. Besides she looked scared as hell when I talked to her. I doubt she'll even call."

**XXXXXX**

Derek sat in his car waiting for his little sister. He was exhausted. Who knew one week of high school would wear his out this fast. Teenagers nowadays were just weird. And most of them spent all of their time on their phones like a bunch of zombies. What happened to talking to each other, passing notes hoping not to get caught? They were all a bunch of back talking shit heads. He was never like that when he was here.

His thoughts were cut short when the car door opened and Cora slid into the seat. She looked at him with distain. "Have I ever told you how much I hate that you're working at my school?"

"Everyday since I started." Derek put the car into drive and left the parking lot. "Can I tell you how tired I am already? Those kids are out of control and that teacher keeps asking me out."

"Again?"

"Yeah." Jennifer, Ms. Blake, had spent the entire week casually flirting with Derek. Her hand would always just fall onto his shoulder and run down his arm, or her foot would find his leg under the table in the teacher's lounge. Today she cornered him in the hallway and asked him what he was doing for the weekend, trying her best to play casual.

"You know, some guy gave me his number today."

If Derek hadn't been paying better attention he would have swerved the car into the next lane. "Wait, like a real life guy? Not one of your imaginary TV crushes?"

She punched him in the arm as hard as she could. "Yes you ass." She held up the piece of paper with the guys phone number.

"Look at you, getting all seven digits." She tucked the paper again into her pocket, her cheeks a shade of red Derek had never seen before. "Was he cute?"

Cora shrugged. "Why, you want to steal him for me?" Derek shoved her with one hand. All of Derek's family and friends knew that after his last girlfriend he finally figured out that he wasn't that attracted to woman. He had spent so long trying to deny the fact he got into a six-year relationship. When he finally broke it off with her she didn't take it too well.

"Are you going to call him?" Cora shrugged again. "I feel bad for that poor bastard. Did you hurt him?"

Cora looked out the window to avoid Derek's gaze. "Cora? Did you throw acid in his face?"

"No," She snapped back. "God, one time and I'll never live it down. But I may have choke slammed him against a locker."

"CORA!"

"What? I had my headphones in and he snuck up on me. It was a reflex. I let him go as soon as I realized he wasn't a threat."

Derek sighed. This wasn't the first time Cora had hurt someone. Ever since the accident the remaining members of their family had all taken up self-defense to try and help wit the anger. For Derek it helped keep him focused but Cora was different. She had always had trouble controlling her anger.

"You need to control your anger." Derek wasn't going to sit there and berate her. He was her brother, not her father. He patted her leg in a way of saying he was sorry for freaking out. She gave a weak smile and turned back to the window. "For what it's worth, I think you should call him, even if it's just to be friends. I think you could use it."

As the car pulled into their driveway Cora opened the door and jumped out before the car was done moving. Now he'd done it. Whenever the subject of her not having any friends came up she would storm off and lock herself in her room for days. If she didn't have work she wouldn't come out of her room for the rest of the weekend. Derek grabbed his things and headed into the house. All he wanted right now was to lie down and take a well-deserved nap.

He climbed the stairs to his room and feel face first into the soft comfy mattress. He could have slept for the rest of the weekend and not cared. Before his eyes could close there was a knocking at his door.

"Come in," he called out, his words muffled by the bed. The door swung open and his sister Laura walked in.

"Long day?"

"Long week."

"I told you being a teacher would be an easy thing." She said as she took a seat next to him. He rolled over to his side to face. "Any of them try and shank you yet?"

"No but one did call me an ass today."

"What did you do?" Derek shot her a look and she shot one right back.

"I gave him a bad grade."

"Was it deserved?"

"Yes… no… I don't know. Ha made some interesting points but he used slang and just didn't take the assignment seriously."

"Oh no, God forbid everyone has to take everything as serious as you." Derek picked up a pillow and threw it at her. She caught it and laughed. "You know anytime you want out you can come work at the company."

After their mothers death Laura took over the family business, running a chain of restaurants. Laura had been put in charge since she was the oldest and their uncle was a waste of space. She had spent years trying to convince him to come work with her but he didn't want to. He wanted to be a teacher. He wanted to do things on his own.

"Thanks but I'm doing what I want to do."

"Fine but I need you to work tonight." Laura may have been the CEO but she still ran things for the first restaurant the family opened. "Ennis called off and I have a bachelorette party coming it."

Derek groaned and put a pillow over his face. "What about Peter? Where's he?"

"I'm assuming somewhere in Monte Carlo doing lines of coke of a French strippers ass."

"Get Cora to do it."

"She's seventeen, she can't serve liquor and I have her as a hostess tonight."

"Isaac?"

"Waiter."

"Erica?"

"Waitress."

"Boyd?"

"He's cooking. I have no one else. Please." She was about to start begging. "I'll pay you a hundred right off the top."

"Ugh, fine. When do you need me?"

She looked at her watch. "In about thirty minutes." _Great_, he through to himself, _I don't even get a minute to relax._

**XXX**

Derek worked through his exhaustion. The night hit it's peak at about eight o'clock when the restaurant was packed pull of people. He put on is best smile. People seemed to tip better when he wasn't looking like a curmudgeon. He had received at least six different numbers on napkins, most of them from women who of the bachelorette party. One may have been the bride telling him she wanted 'one more night as a single woman.' Another asked if they could hire him for the after party as a stripper. He laughed at each one and tossed the numbers away. After the party left things calmed down. It was only ten but the place was practically deserted except for a few kids still hanging around.

Derek took this opportunity to have a seat with the other coworkers. Despite being the part owner the others didn't treat him any differently. They had all known each other for years. They were like his extended family, his pack.

"Well look who's back, I thought you said you were never coming back to this joint." Erica teased. "I thought you were going to be a big bad teacher, educating the youth of tomorrow, inspiring the next generation, crusading-"

"Ok I get it," he said taking a seat with them, cutting her off. "Last time I was here I guess I left on an… over dramatic note."

"It's so nice of you to come visit us on a Friday night." Isaac added.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I'm a jerk."

"Got that right!" Boyd yelled from the kitchen.

"Laura asked me to fill in tonight. Truthfully, compared to the week I had I kinda missed this place."

"What the matter, a bunch of hormonal teens pale in comparison to drunk and horny bridesmaids?" Erica said. "I didn't think you cared about us ladies that much."

The three began to laugh as Derek just put a sour face on. "You know my… position after Kate and I broke up."

"Yeah, but I expected at this point that you would have at least gotten a few guys in as many different positions as you could." She said running her hands down her body. "I mean take Isaac here. And I mean _take him_. You're both single, good looking guys. What's keeping you from pulling him into bathroom and tearing it up."

Derek made a face like he smelled spoiled milk, to which Isaac took offence. "It's nothing personal. Isaac is like a brother to me. Plus he's not my type."

"What is your type?" Isaac asked, batting his long eyelashes in a joking way to flirting. Before he had time to answer Cora came walking up to the group of them.

"Ohh, saved by the little sister."

Cora rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Derek. "So you know that guys that gave me his number today?" She asked. Derek nodded his head. "Well we've been texting all night"

"OOOHHH" Isaac and Erica said in tandem.

"Shut up," She snapped at them before turning back to her brother. "Well I invited him up here and now he and his friends are here and they asked me to hang out with them. Do you mind watching the door so I can just hang out with them." Of course Derek didn't care, no one else was going to come in for the night and it was good that Cora could possibly make friends. But that didn't mean he was going to let her get off that easily.

"Sure… if I meet this guy. I cant let my little sister start dating anyone."

She rolled her eyes again. "He's just interested in being friends." She said but she knew he meant it. When she walked back to the table two of the guys slid out from the booth and made their way over to him. The second he saw him something pinged inside of Derek, like someone was ringing the alarms. It was the little shit that called him an ass today. The other one was another kid from his class. His set his jaw tight.

The kid stood before Derek, a goofy smirk painted on his face. "Oh hi Mr. Hale." He said with a nervous voice, looking like he was going to pass out. His face was turning slightly pink. "I didn't know you were Cora's brother. You probably don't recognize me."

Derek stood from his seat, nearly towering over the boys. "Oh I recognize you…"

"Stiles,"

"Yeah… and" he said pointing to the other kid.

"Scott."

"How could I forget the first kid to call me an ass?"

Stiles face turned as red as corned beef. "I was going to talk to you about that on Monday but since I'm here I figure since I'm here. I wanted to apologize for that. I lost my temper at you and I shouldn't have. I hope you can forgive me?" Of course it didn't really bug Derek that the kid called him an ass, but what he really wanted to know was what he wanted with Cora.

"It's alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again. Now I'm just going to say this once and only once. Whatever you think you're doing with my sister, just know if you do anything to hurt her, I will make you lives a living hell. Got it?"

Both boys looked like they were going to mess their pants. Both nodded before retreating back to the table. Derek took his seat again, both Isaac and Erica looking at him. "What." He snapped.

"Nothing," Erica said putting her hands up in defense. "It's just that… _now_ I see what your type is; young, jiggery, nervous, and kinda cute."

Derek couldn't believe his ears. "What? NO."

"Oh come on Derek, like you cant tell. 'Please forgive me Mr. Hale'" She mocked Stiles in a breathy sexual voice and running her hands over her body. "'I wouldn't want you to have to spank me.' That kid has a mega crush on you."

Derek looked over to the table of teens laughing. Stiles, with a quick glance, looked over at him and smiled before turning back. If Derek weren't paying attention he wouldn't have noticed it. "No way."

"Isaac." She said. "Isaac?"

Isaac was too busy watching the teens to be responding. "Hey," Erica snapped. "Quit eye humping the jailbait and listen to me."

"Sorry," He said adverting his gaze. "It's just… I mean… did you see him?"

"Yeah, that's what were talking about. That Stiles kid has a thing for Derek."

"No no no, not him. The other one."

"Scott?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Isaac's face became just as goofy as the one Stiles' had when he was talking to him. Isaac looked like he was hit with cupid's arrow. "He was… he was… beautiful."

"NO!" Derek snapped. "No, no, no, no. We are not going to be talking about my students."

"Hey, he's _your_ student not mine. Plus I'm only twenty."

"Still illegal." Derek added.

"Either way," Erica said interrupting. "I think you should jump on that."

"I'd rather not loose my job and do time for banging some scrawny little kid. That's the last thing I want to hear about this or else you're fired."

"You don't have that power. Only your sister dose. Come on Isaac, let's get you a closer look." The two walked away and towards the table. Derek watched, as his little sister seemed to fit in fine with the teens. Maybe he was a little harsh on the kid's paper. It did make him laugh. He watched Stiles talk up a storm to Erica and Isaac. That kid was weird, and kind of bratty and, kind of annoying… but he was cute.

* * *

Hey guys. So this is my new story. The idea came to me while I was reading some other Sterek fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it, I think this is going to be a fun little ride.

I want to make this very funny but at the same time very dramatic. There will hopefully be times that will make you laugh, make you cry, make you want to yell.

Please tell me what you think. Review. My apologies if there are some spelling and grammar mistakes. But tell me what you think.


	2. Red Handed

Stiles sat in his seat, his back rigid and straight as Derek, Mr. Hale, walked back and forth in front of the classroom, a wooden ruler clutched in one hand. As he paced he smacked it on the inside of his other palm. He has scribbled a quote from The Scarlett Letter on the chalkboard behind.

'_No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true.'_

Derek walked closer to the desk until he towered over Stiles, his face stern and fierce. He leaned down so they were eyes to eye. The luscious viridian color was that of a jungle, he wanted to get lost deep inside of them.

"Tell me Mr. Stilinski," Derek said with his gaze never wavering, "What does Nathaniel Hawthorne mean with this quote?"

Stiles looked back at the words, his mind racing, trying it's best to comprehend what it meant. He couldn't form the words as if they were trapped within is mind. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water but no sound would come out. He grabbed at his throat in vain hoping he could force them out. Derek, tired of waiting for an answer, brought the ruler down on Stiles knuckles with a hard _smack_. The pain was intense, as the sting from the wood seemed to burn at his flesh.

"Answer the question." Derek huffed in his face, his breath hot an angry. Again, Stiles tried to answer but still nothing come out. Another smack from the ruler landed directly on top of the already red skin. Stiles winched at the pain.

'_Am I in Catholic school?'_ He wanted to snap. '_Because you would __**not**__ look good in a_ _nuns habit.'_ Still nothing came out. Derek slammed the ruler down as hard he could repeatedly. His skin was raw and bloody. His cries were lose in the endless void inside of him. Not even the smallest whimper would pass from his lips.

"I'll tell you what it mean Mr. Stilinski. It means that no man can ever truly live a lie without losing who he really is. But I know the truth." He said. His jaw set tight as he slowly began to loosen his the tie around his neck. He slid the silken noose from his throat and placed around Stiles'. "I know who you are and what you truly desire."

He tugged at the cloth, wrapping around his palms like boxer wrapping his knuckles before a fight, pulling Stiles closer to him. Derek's hot breath beat down on Stiles' anticipating lips. Only a small gap separating their hungry mouths, Stiles wanted to push the tiny bit forward and feel Derek's pulse beat below the surface of his skin.

"But," Derek said giving the tie a slight tug. "I also know that what you're willing to do to get what you want." He pulled the tie and any slack was lost. The soft fabric tightened around Stiles throat pressing into his windpipe.

"You don't mind stepping over people to climb to the top as long as you reach your goal." Derek's voice grew louder as his words slowly boiled over with malice. He pulled the tie, sliding the knot back until it pushed directly under Stiles' Adam's apple, the soft noose now cutting off his air. The panic in his mind burned thought any oxygen that was left inside his lungs. He clawed at the tie trying to pull it away but it wouldn't loosen under his feeble fingers. It only seemed to grow tighter under Derek's touch.

"I know the truth. I know whom you're willing to hurt. I know." The bones in his neck seemed to be fracturing under the pressure. His head felt like a balloon ready to pop. His lungs burned and ached as he struggled to breath. Derek's hard face never changed as he watched Stiles helpless eyes beg for release. He just kept repeating 'I know.'

Stiles shoot up in his bed, his hands instantly going to his neck. Instead of finding the noose he thought he would find it was nothing more than the smooth skin slick with a coating of sweat. It took him a second to realize he wasn't in the classroom. He lay back down in his bed, the fabric of the pillow sticking to his body.

"It was a dream." He said to himself. Still, it felt so real. The words Derek kept repeating continued to ring in his ears sending chills down his spine. _'I know,'_ His dark harsh voice echoing in the night. Stiles picked up his phone; the digital clock read three a.m. He was wide-awake now. He stood from the drenched sheets and headed towards the bathroom down the hall. With the cold water running he took a handful and splashed it over his face. It was refreshing. He picked up a nearby towel and dabbed it on his face.

On his way back to his room the sound of glass hitting the floor caught his attention. It was a familiar _clang_ he'd been hearing for years now. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. There, slumped over the table in the dark was his father, an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. Ever since Stiles' mother passed away this became a norm; he drinks himself to sleep trying to drown out her tiny screams. He's trying to follow her to the grave like every lover does.

Stiles moved to his father's side and shook him out of his slumber. "Dad." He whispers into the hollowed room.

"Is that you honey?" his father asked through his drunken haze, his breath harsh and sour from the booze, his voice hoarse and sounding like shoveled granite chewed through his shrilled throat.

Stiles heart drops a little at his father's words. "No Dad, it's me. Come on." He placed his father's arm around his shoulder and lifted his father from the chair. His limp body is heavy but Stiles is able to navigate him to the couch. His father collapses on the sofa and curled into a ball. Stiles picked up a nearby blanket and placed it over his father's body.

"Goodnight honey." His father mumbled before slipping back into his inebriation coma.

"Goodnight Dad."

**XXX**

Stiles didn't sleep for the rest of the night, his thoughts a massacred mess of his mother, father, and his dream about Derek. As the dawn broke he dressed himself and headed to school. His father was still passed out on the couch as he left the house. About halfway to his car Scott sent him a text asking if he could pick him up as his dirt bike was acting up. Stiles started his jeep and headed to his best friends house.

"Thank Dude," Scott said as he climbed into the cab of the jeep. "My bike just wouldn't tu- you look like hell." Scott said stopping midsentence to take notice of his best friends appearance. Stiles looked at himself in the mirror; dark bags had formed under his eyes making, his skin wan giving him look like a zombie.

"Didn't you know, I'm auditioning for The Walking Dead after school. Gonna be a zombie." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Really?" Scott asked, the sarcasm flying over his head.

"No Scott. I couldn't sleep. I had a really intense dream about Mr. Hale –"

"Okay!" Scott said cutting him off and throwing his hands over his ears. "Don't need to hear anymore."

A part of Stiles wanted to slam on the breaks and let Scott hit his head on the dashboard. On a daily basis he had to listen to Scott gush about every aspect of Allison's body, personality, and habits in the bedroom that could make a person with even the strongest constitution blush.

"It wasn't like that. It was, for the lack of better words, horrifying. Like some weird twisted Fifty Shades of Gray stuff… but you know, _more_ twisted."

"Still sounds too dirty to me." Stiles frowned at his friend's words. "Speaking of the Hales, how's Cora?"

Stiles hadn't seen her since they visited the restaurant and Mr. Hale had practically threatened to kill them both if they did anything to hurt them. "She hasn't stopped texting me since Friday night."

"Call me selfish, but id like it more if English class wasn't a living hell because you decided to mess with our teacher's sister."

"Dude, I'm not messing with her. Turn's out she's a pretty cool girl, a little cold and distant but she seems to have loosened up a bit." Cora did seem to being to let her guard down the more they text. Now it seemed like they had been good friends for a really long time. "Maybe all she needed was a good friends to listen."

"But does she see you as just a friend?"

"Scott, it's me, every girl since the first grade has seen me as just a friend."

"Just be careful. Sometimes the smallest things can spiral into out on control."

"Been reading The Scarlet Letter?"

"Yep."

**XXX**

"Alright class, I'm going to make a deal with you." Ms. Blake said as she stepped into the room, her copy of The Scarlet Letter in her hand. "Seeing as homecoming is this weekend and I have been asked to chaperone things need to change. So if all of you take the time to finish the book and have your report done by the end of this week, I will cut down your report from five pages to two. What do you say?"

There was a collective mumble from the class. Most weren't too sure what they should do. Stiles assumed since most of them probably hadn't even picked up the book let alone be able to read it through and finish a paper by the end of the week. As the class talked through the proposition the door opened and Derek walked in. Stiles felt those familiar spine-tingling chills run over his body.

"Oh, Mr. Hale, just in time." Ms. Blake said as Derek took his usual seat. "I was just discussing with the class our new deal. What do you think?"

Derek cleared his throat. "I think it's a very generous offer." His voice cut through Stiles like a blade. Hearing it brought back the searing pain of the dream. Stiles felt around his neck to make sure the tie wasn't there. Derek's eyes seemed to fall on Stiles, his face harsh and tight. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at his desk, trying his best to avoid the eye contact.

"Well class, what do you say? All in favor?" The majority of people raised their hands; the rest raised them under the peer pressure. "Good, lets keep going." She said flipping the book open.

They spent the rest of the hour reading from the book and discussing what it meant. Stiles had already been through most of the book. "No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true." Derek said reading the passage. "What does that passage mean?"

As the words lingered in the air they struck Stiles like a mallet hitting a gong. His chest grew tight as if the air was being choked out of him all over again. His body grew hot under his clothing as if the heat had been turned up to a hundred degrees. His heart was racing behind his ribcage; dizziness like he had just been on a merry-go-round, and a cold sweat broke out over his body. He was having a panic attack.

"Are you okay?" Lydia whispered as others around began to notice his strange behavior. His vision began to blur. He had to get out now. Stiles stood, his legs feeling numb as if they were made of jelly as he ran from the classroom.

"Mr. Stilinski," Derek called after him. The hallway was empty. Stiles fell against nearby lockers and collapsed to the floor still clutching his chest.

""Mr. Stilinski?" Derek's voice called again as he came into the hall and found the teen on the floor. He kneed down by the younger boy. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think I-I'm having a-a panic attack." Stiles stumbled over his words, trying his best to breath through the small amount of air he could get out.

Derek's once stern face had down faded into one of doubt and panic. He put his strong hands on Stiles shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Close your eyes. Concentrate on slowing your breathing. Pick something, one thing, to think about and let it be your anchor."

Stiles closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything, to try and calm him. The only thing that was coming to mind was the fact that Derek's hand was on his shoulder. He imagined having the rest of his strong arms pull him closer, having his hard body press against his, his full lips pressing on his. The tightness that felt like a boulder sitting on his chest lessened until his breathing had returned to normal. When he opened his eyes there was Derek's green eyes, still filled with concern, staring back at him.

"Better?" he asked

Stiles nodded, still unsure if he was going to be all right. Derek stood and offered him a hand. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Derek smiled, his big toothy grin filled with bright white teeth. "My sister used to suffer from attacks aft- - umm, she had attacks for a while. I learned how to help her. But I do think you should go to the nurse… just in case it comes back."

Stiles agreed. He couldn't risk embarrassing himself like that again.

**XXX**

"Dude, where have you been?" Scott asked as Stiles approached his locker after school. "You never came back to class and you weren't at lunch. I thought something bad happened to you."

"I had a panic attack and Mr. Hale sent me to the nurse… and I may have passed out there until about ten minutes ago."

"A panic attack? You have had one of those since…" Scott stopped short as he fumbled over his words. "Um… you haven't had one of those in a long time."

"I know." Stiles knew what Scott was going to say. _'Since your mom died.'_

"You going to be okay?" Stiles nodded. "That's good. Hey, I'm going to Allison's so you don't have to give me a ride home." Of course he was. Not surprising Scott didn't bother to ask _why_ Stiles had a panic attack; he was too engrossed in everything Allison. But this was nothing new.

"It's cool dude," Stiles said. Scott smiled as he closed his locker. Stiles sighed, unsure what to do now. He didn't want to be alone after what happened today but everyone was probably preoccupied with their significant other; Scott and Allison, Lydia and Jackson. He's always the cheese that stands alone.

"Hi Stiles," he heard a voice call out. He turned to see Cora standing at her locker. How long had she been standing there? How much had she heard?

"Oh hey Cora," he said moving from Scott's locker to hers. She had pulled the headphones out of her ears to talk to him.

"Sounds like you've had a rough day." She said. She must have heard him and Scott talk about the panic attack. Stiles felt a slight tinge of embarrassment. He felt like he was a kid again, losing control of his body and emotions. "I was wondering if you maybe you want to hang out? Take your mind off things?"

Stiles felt a wave of relief wash over him. Granted he and Cora didn't know each other that well but they had spent the last three days texting and so they were pretty much best friends at this point. "Um… sure. What were you thinking of doing?"

"Let's go to my house. I have some homework to do but we can just hang out." Her house? As in the house that she lives at? With Derek Hale? The entire reason he had a panic attack this afternoon. Before Stiles could object Cora slammed her locker shut. "Good, I'll tell my brother you're giving me a ride home."

**XXX**

"Take a right." Cora said from the passenger seat. The drive from school had been a little awkward. Cora didn't have much to say and Stiles didn't have the state of mind to prod it out of her. The jeep followed the road as the buildings had begun to fade away and turn into a forested area.

"Oh God, you're not going to hunt me for sport back here are you?"

"Not unless I have to." She replied.

Out of the forest grew a house. No, not a house, a mansion; it was a large sprawling house painted the color of fresh milk. It stood three stories tall. Stiles' eyes would have popped out like a Tex Avery cartoons if his jaw didn't hit the floor.

"You live here? I think you could fit five of my houses inside that monster." Stiles pulled into the driveway were a jet-black Chevrolet Camaro was parked. Both of them climbed out and walked to the door. Before Cora could put her keys in the lock the door opened and Derek stood there.

"Hello Stiles." He said, his large arms crossed across his chest, haughty look on his face.

"Hi Mr. Hale." Stiles said back, trying to keep his voice from shaking at the sight of the handsome man. If he looked hot in a dress shirt he looked even better in regular t-shirt. The material hugged all the right places. His arms were thick coils of muscle and bulged under the fabric.

"Just so you know, even in this house I am still considered your teacher and I expect that same respect you would give me as if we were in school, do you understand?"

Before Stiles could agree Cora pushed her brother out of the way and dragged Stiles in by his arm. "Quit with the alpha-male bullshit. You're not intimidating."

Yes, yes he was. He made Stiles entire body shake for a multitude of reasons, one of them being that he could probably break his neck without even breaking a sweat and hiding his body in the woods were no one would ever find it. The inside of the house was even more amazing than the outside. Everything looked as if it had been passed down generation to generation but still had a modern feel to it.

Cora pulled Stiles upstairs, down a hall of doors and finally into her room. It was everything Stiles had suspected it would be; bare white walls, a large bed, and computer desk with a Macbook. It was very simple and said very little about what kind of person Cora was. Stiles dropped his backpack and took a seat on her bed.

"Your brother is…" Stiles hesitated on the words; frightening, arousing, horrifying, insanely hot. "Something else."

"He just likes playing the tough guy." She said as he grabbed her laptop and sat down on the bed next to him. "Don't let him scare you, he's a big puppy when he's not all brooding and detached."

Stiles reaching into his bag and pulled out his book. He only had about fifty pages to go before he was done. Cora began to type something for her class. The pair sat there for an hour, each doing their own thing. Stiles put his book down, finally finished with it. Cora, noticing he had closed his book, looked up from her computer.

"Hey Stiles, I have something I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

She closed the top to her laptop and shifted her body to face him. "So homecoming is Friday, and I know its totally lame but I was wondering if you were going if maybe you wanted to go." Stiles hadn't really planned on doing anything that night. Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson were all planning on going but he didn't want to be that awkward fifth wheel. He had planned just to sit at home and watch TV for the night. "Just as friends, of course. I don't know if anyone else is going but I thought it would something better than sitting at home all night."

"I mean I know everyone else is going so I mean, sure, why not." Cora's face seemed to light up like a million-watt bulb. Her rigid body relaxed as scooted closer to his, her shoulder pressing into his. "Um… where's your bathroom."

"Down the hall, fifth door on the right."

Stiles jumped up from the bed and out of the room. She had tried to snuggle up to him. But they were just friends, she even said it. Stiles walked down the long hallway. He stopped by an open door where music was blasting. He crept near the door and peered in. The music was hard rock and blaring as Derek stood in the middle of the room filled with exercise equipment and mirrors, a large punching bag before him. His body was shined with a sleek coating of sweat as his taped hands pummeled the large swinging bag. He was only dressed in silver mesh shorts and sat low on his hips showing off the line of his Adonis belt. Each of his muscles was ballooned out with popping veins. It was a marvelous sight. Stiles could feel his body awaken and change, his jeans becoming much tighter just watching the older man jab at the bag. He was filled with such passion as each punch landed with ferocity of a wild animal.

Stiles snuck past the door without disturbing the other man. _'Now which side did she say it was on?'_ he thought, as he had to choose between the two doors on opposite sides. He picked the door on the left and opened. Inside wasn't the bathroom but instead a bedroom. The walls, like Cora's were white as bone china, but instead of there were shelf upon shelf filled with books. Stiles had only seen this many books in a library. A large queen-sized bed sat in the middle, white sheets and a black headboard. A matching black lacquer dresser and desk sat next to each other. Stiles stepped in to look around. A large window sat above the bed letting light shine in. A book sat on the confider of the bed. Stiles picked it up and looked at it. Romeo and Juliet.

"What are you doing in here?" That voice shot fear up his spine. Stiles turned around. There was Derek, his face hard and aggressive.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek punched at the massive bag; it swayed under the force of his fist. Another punch made it swing slightly more. Again and again he assaulted the bag, trying his best to take out his aggression.

'_How dare she,'_ his mind growled, _'How dare she bring him here.'_ Cora should have known better to bring one of his students to their house. This was way past boundaries of the student/teacher relationship.

'_And she disrespected him right in front of him.'_ His frustration only seemed to grow the more he thought about it. He wanted the music to drown out his thought but he couldn't get it out of his mind. He had watched the kid suffer a massive panic attack. It reminded him of how Cora used to be. It made him feel sorry for him. When your own body betrays you, it's not easy to deal with. Derek remembered touching the boys shoulder, holding that some kind of physical contact would help calm him. He would have embraced him in a hug, like he used to do for his sister, if it was totally against school rules.

Derek punched the bag again. He needed to get Stiles out of his mind. But how could he when he was at the end of the hall? Derek needed to get his stupid face out of his head… his stupid face with those sweet little moles, deep coffee brown _eyes, and sweet full lips. Derek wished the bag would hit him back; at least it would be something to clear his head._

_He shut off the music; his knuckles ached from the work out. He may have overdone it; he was going to be feeling that tomorrow. Derek walked into the hall, the door to his room ajar. Inside, there stood Stiles, his back to the door, holding Derek's copy of _Romeo and Juliet. Derek's heart was split into to emotions; jubilance that the younger boy was in his room and disdain that the younger boy would invade his privacy.

"What are you doing in here," Derek said in his most discourteous tone. Stiles looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. When he turned around his face was turned wan as a piece of chalk. Derek set his jaw tight.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry, I was looking for the bathroom." Stiles stammered and he dropped the book back down on the bed looking like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Does this look like the bathroom?" Derek's words came out much harsher than he intened.

"Lots of reading material." Stiles joked, trying to break the tension. Derek fought the urge for the corners of his mouth to turn upward. Stiles' awkward dorkiness only seemed to make him cuter. When Derek didn't respond Stiles tried changing the subject. "Romeo and Juliet, classic."

Derek moved into the room causing Stiles to flinch slightly. His eyes trailed down Derek's body, making Derek realize he was still shirtless and his shorts left very little to the imagination. This was definitely over the line but part of him didn't care. He wanted to watch the boy squirm.

"It's for class, it's your next book assignment."

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Stiles quoted as if he was reading directly from the book. Derek raised his eyebrow, quite impressed that the teens ability to resist the book.

"I'm guessing your familiar?"

"Who isn't, it's a classic. It was my mom's favorite so she used to read it out load to me when I was younger."

"Most parents would go with reading their kids something like Harry Potter but you mom did Shakespeare."

"She was one of a kind." Stiles said, his face filling with bleakness. Derek knew the look all too well; it was the same one he used to get anytime someone would bring up his mother. Derek felt a chill run over his body, mostly due to the fact that he was still half naked standing before one of his students.

"Stiles, I think it's time you went back to Cora's room."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Stiles seemed to be disappointed by it. "Oh… yeah. I guess you're right." Stiles said as he began to leave the room.

"Hey, if you still need to use the bathroom its right there." Derek said pointing across the hall.

"No, I just needed to clear my mind… oh and by the way, thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me today." With that Stiles disappeared down the hallway. Derek grabbed himself fresh clothes and headed to the shower. The water was warm as it washed over his skin, soaking into his muscles. Derek wished that he could get the teenager out of his mind. He wished that the younger man was in the shower with his right now, wanting his hungry hands running over Stiles' body feeling every inch of his lithe body.

**XXX**

Jennifer Blake continued to get as much reading from The Scarlet Letter as the eyes of her students seemed to glaze over. They cared as much about this book as they cared about anything but themselves. Most of them had their books open, pretending to follow along with her words. When the bell rang each of them snapped their books close and rushed from the room.

"You have two days to finish those reports." She called to them as the flooded out. Stiles was the last to leave, giving Derek a quick smile, maybe a gesture to show that he wasn't going to go into panic mode anytime soon. Derek put his copy do the book away in his messenger bag and put it around his body.

"Oh Derek," Jennifer called before he left the room. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Jennifer raked her long red nails through her hair as she perched herself on her desk. "Well as you know there is a homecoming dance on Friday and I am chaperoning. As it turns out we're very short staffed so I was wondering if you would lend a hand. It's only a few hours and it would be nice to see you there. What do you say?"

Derek was speechless, unsure what to say to that. Not only did he have no interest in going to homecoming but he also did not like the fact that Jennifer was asking him. She was a beautiful woman but she didn't have the slightest inkling that he wasn't interested in her.

"Look Jennifer-"

"Come on," She pleaded, "It's for the kids."

He couldn't argue that. It's not like it would kill him if he had to dress up and pretend to care what these kids did at a dance.

"Yeah… I'll do it."

"Great."

**XXX**

"So let me get this straight," Erica said as Derek explained everything that had happened. "Not only were you half-naked with an adorable guy standing in your room, but you didn't throw him on the bed and ravage him?"

Her and Derek both laughed at how she explained it. "Yeah, but believe me, he was wriggling like a worm on a hook."

"And now you have to go to homecoming with that crazy woman who cant take no as an answer. Living the dream buddy." Isaac added.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much in a long time. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, he's just a kid."

Erica made a _pfft_ noise and rolled her eyes. "Please, when I was seventeen I knew what I wanted and I didn't care what the law said. If you were my teacher I would have done anything to get your attention."

"Well he's going to homecoming with Cora."

Both Isaac and Erica broke out in laughter. "This is like one wonderful soup opera." She said. "Your sister's boyfriend has the hots for you."

"He's not her boyfriend, they're just friends." Derek snapped

"I hope she knows that," Isaac said. "By the way, how's Scott?"

Erica rolled her eyes again. "This one hasn't stopped talking about that little hunk since he walked in here last week. He's like a dog with a bone."

"You could say that again." Isaac added with a wink.

"Well I'm sure he'll be at homecoming, I'll send him your regards." Because now Derek felt like he was in high school all over again.

* * *

Yeah, chapter two went pretty well according to what I wanted. Thank you so much for everyone that liked and is following the story. I wish more of you would leave reviews!

Fandestigres: thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope this one was even better.

Nurkii: I plan on doing this story till the end.

Queenbrown20: haha glad you liked it. Thank you for the review.

SO PLEASE REIVEW IT! I want to know what you guys think.


	3. Homecoming

Stiles slid the knot in his tie back so it sat on his neck nice and snug, much to his dismay. The idea of wearing a tie still made his stomach churn. Also the idea of having to wear dress clothes was something that just rubbed him the wrong way. They were too restricting. He hated them. Nothing beats vegging out on the couch all day in a hoodie and boxers while playing games for eight hours straight. In fact that was his original plan before Cora asked him to homecoming. Now he had to _dress up_ and _look presentable_. It sucked.

"Look at my boy," A voice said from the doorway. Stiles' father, the Sheriff, stood there looking at his son with a face full of pride. "Look just like your old man when I was your age."

Stiles smiled. It was good to see his father out of his drunken stupor. It didn't happen very often but when it did it was like Stiles was looking at his old father again. "Nah, I could never be that good looking."

His father stepped into the room and took a seat on the bed. "So when do I get to meet this lucky girl you're taking?"

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. His father was always saying that about any girl he was friends with. "Dad, I told you, we're just friends. There's nothing going on between me and Cora."

His father put his hands up. "Alright, alright. But you know that's how your mother and me started out. We went to a dance after that-"

"After that you started dating and the rest is history. I know Dad." He had heard the story a hundred times in his life, not that he was sick of it, but just that his dad was wrong about this girl. Well… all girls really.

"Your mother would be proud you know that right? She would have looked at you right now and wondered when her little boy grew into a man."

Stiles fought back the tears he knew were going to flow. The last thing he wanted to do was cry about his mother. His father stood from the bed and pulled his son into his arms. His father hugged him tight and patted him on the back. When the separated his father reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money.

"Here," he said pulling out a hundred dollar bill and handing it to Stiles. "Take that girl somewhere nice to eat."

"Dad-"

"No," his father cut him off. "No arguing. You have a fun night. Live a little. Get into some trouble… not to much trouble, but a little trouble."

"Thanks Dad." Stiles hugged his father again before leaving.

**XXXXXXX**

"Well look at you," A voice said as Derek straightened his tie. His uncle Peter leaned against the doorframe. "All ready to snatch up the V-cards from some downtrodden, gangly, pubescent stripling."

Derek rolled his eyes, if there was one person who could get under his skin it was Peter. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked his voice filled with contempt. "Last I heard you were jet setting around the world."

Peter shrugged. "I heard Cora was going to homecoming and I couldn't pass on seeing my youngest niece off to her first school dance."

"She's a junior, her first school dance was like three years ago."

"But she didn't go to any of them. Plus I hear she has a date."

"They're just friends." Derek growled. Peter put up his hands in defense.

"Don't bite my head off." He said as he took a seat on the bed. "I also hear you have a hot date, with a woman no less. What a twist. I thought you gave up on women a long time ago."

Derek gritted his teeth. I wanted nothing more than to punch Peter and toss his limp body out the window. Jail would have been a preferred alternative to this.

"LAURA!" Derek shouted at the top of his lungs. I didn't take long for his sister to come shooting up the stairs.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"Why is he here? And what have you been telling him." Derek said point to his uncle, who made of face to make him look like he was completely innocent.

Laura shrugged. "I've told him the truth. And like it or not he's our family and the only part we have left. He deserves to know what's going on around here."

"Yeah," Peter added. "I was in the middle of Greek sailor sandwich when she called me." Derek's was lucky he had a stomach made of iron or else hearing about Peter's sexual intercessions would have made him lose his dinner. "Derek, you should let me take you on a trip sometime. Ibiza is beautiful this time of year and I'm sure you'll find a hot Spanish boy whose mouth will make you forget all your troubles."

"Peter…"

"Or France. We could hit up the Moulin Rouge, those girl would let you look under their Can-can skirts."

"Peter…"

"Maybe the red light district of Amsterdam."

"PETER!" Derek shouted, finally getting his uncle to stop talking. "It's not going to happen. I do have this thing called a job and school… and I hate you."

"I'm just saying that maybe if you got laid every once in and while you would be such a crabby bitch all the time." Derek frowned at his uncle's words. "Besides, it's true; the Hale bloodline in renowned for it's good looks. You, me, Laura - even Cora in her own eerie way. People will do anything for a pretty face, and ours are the best of them all."

Before he had a chance to respond the doorbell rang. Cora ran down the hall, past Derek's door. "He's here." She said as she ran past.

Peter stood from the bed. "Come on, we can take turns and see who can make this kid cry first."

**XXXXXX**

Stiles stood at the door, his palms sweaty and his heart beating, a small box clutched in his hands. _'Why am I so nervous?'_ he asked himself. When the door opened it wasn't Cora or Derek who answered but instead an older man who was just as good looking as Derek, his cold steel blue eyes focus on Stiles.

"Well hello." He said crossing his arms across his chest and leaning on the doorframe. "Get lost in the back woods little red riding hood?"

Stiles looked at the man with confusion. This was the only sprawling mansion in the middle of the wood right? Her cleared his throat. "I'm here for Cora." He said back.

"Cora? Doesn't ring a bell. But if you're looking for a good time, little starling," Peter said running his thin finger down Stiles chest "you came to the right place."

Stiles' first instincts were the run, and scream, and vomit… in that order. But for some reason his legs forgot how to work. It felt as if his feet had been sunken into concrete.

"Ok Peter that's enough." A woman said as she pushed the man out of the way and into the house. "Hi Stiles, I'm Laura – Cora's sister. Don't mind Peter, he's Cora's uncle –"

"And a rambunctious flirt." He said with a wink. Laura elbowed him in his side.

"Please come inside, have a seat. Cora's just finishing up getting ready." Stiles plopped down on the couch. He half expected to see a puff of dust fly up from the antique looking cushions. Laura and Peter each took seats in chairs opposite of him while Derek stood near the stairs.

"So – Stiles is it?" Peter asked. "How do you know Cora?"

Stiles gulped the lump in his throat. What could he really say other than 'her hot brother is my teacher and I stalked him down on social media and figured out they were related.' "Her locker is near my friend Scott's. We just started talking one day when he was late."

"How serendipitous. Have you had the pleasure of meeting Derek? Cora's moody brooding brother." Peter said waving his hand towards his nephew. "I hear he's a student teacher at your school."

"Yeah, he's my teacher for English."

"Hmmm, the plot thickens. Play any sports? I was quite close with my of my old football buddies when I was your age." The way he said it made Stiles he was trying to imply much more than just friendship. The older man smirked as Stiles became increasingly uncomfortable.

"I play lacrosse in the spring."

"Never got much into that sport." Peter said. "Although I do recall some of the some of the boys getting into me –"

"Ok!" Laura said almost covering her face in shame. "That's enough Peter. Don't mind him Stiles, he likes to joke around. So what do your parents do?" Sties figured this was her way of trying to lighten the mood and make polite conversation.

"My father is actually sheriff."

"And you mother?"

A flood of grief washed over Stiles. He hated talking about his mom, especially to other people. It was just too much to have to explain. "Mom passed away a few years ago."

It was as if the air had just been sucked out of the room. The only noise Stiles heard was Derek taking in a sharp breath. Laura didn't flitch at his words. Instead, she took a few seconds before responding, "You know when people say 'I know how you feel' but in truth they don't have damn clue. Well I know how you feel."

"Hey Cora" Derek's voice rang out causing Stiles to nearly jump off the couch. He had almost forgotten Derek was there. Cora was coming down the stairs; her dress was short, sleek, and black. It clung to her body, was low cut with a short hem. It left very little the imagination. Her hair was pulled back in an updo, her lips painted blood red.

"Look at you," Laura said getting up from her chair. "You look beautiful."

"You look just like your mother at her friend dance." Peter said.

Even Derek couldn't hold back his million-watt smile has his sister descended the stairs. She smiled at Stiles. When she stepped before him he opened the small box. Inside was a small red corsage.

"I didn't know what color to get you so the lady at the flower shop said I should just go with red." She smiled happily as he slid it onto her wrist. Laura spent the next ten minutes making them post for pictures.

"Come on Laura, we need to go, we're meeting people for dinner."

"Oh alright, get out of here. Have fun, be safe." She said giving her sister and hug. "Stiles it was very nice meeting you." She said giving him a hug as well. Stiles shook Peter's hand.

"See you there, Mr. Hale."

"Stiles, you can call me Derek, you have to keep up with the formalities."

Stiles smile beamed, getting permission to finally be able to say his friend name. Maybe things were moving along. "Oh okay. See you there Derek."

**XXXXXX**

The three members of the Hale family watched as their youngest drove away down the road, with a boy no less. Derek didn't want to like the kid but he had to admit, he made a pretty good impression tonight. It took some serious spirit to be able sit there and be badgered by Peter without breaking down or freaking out. Derek could remember the first time he brought Kate home. It took all of five minutes before Peter had said something to set her off. For the rest of their relationship Derek made sure the two didn't run into each other.

"He is so adorable," Laura said as she closed the door. "Derek, why didn't you tell us he was one of your students?"

Derek shrugged, just like his uncle and sister. "He's pretty forgettable." Derek lied.

"Oh hush up, he's precious." Laura said she left the room.

"Yes he is," Peter added. "I think I once had a boy who looked just like him when I was in Dublin. And you can really see it in his eyes."

"What?" Derek asked.

"He's completely in love."

Derek knitted his brows and scowled. That was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. "I don't see it. He looks at her like she's one of the guys."

Peter laughed. "I didn't say he was in love with Cora." Derek raised an eyebrow at his uncle's words. Peter just smiled a devilish smile. "Like I said, that Hale bloodline, no one can resist."

**XXXXXX**

"It's about time," Lydia said as Stiles and Cora sat down at the restaurant. "We were about to order without you."

"Sorry my family wanted to cement the occasion with photographic evidence."

Stiles slid in the seat next to her. Instantly Cora's hand found his leg under the table, landing on his knee. Stiles froze.

**XXXXXX**

By the time Derek arrived at the school the dance was in full swing. Students shuffled out of their limos and into the building. He parked his car, took a deep sigh and just hopped this night would be over soon. Inside, students were a massive crowd, all dancing on each other. Some sat along the wall, spending the night being wallflowers. The theme was 'Under the Stars.' Derek laughed to himself. He remembered all the terrible and unoriginal themes from when he was in school. His first one was 'Polynesian Sunset.' He hated them then and he still did. He had hoped he'd never have to go through any of this again.

"You finally made it." Jennifer said as she stepped out of the crowd. Her long ruby dress hung over one shoulder and slinked down to the floor, a long slit running up one side of her leg. Her long brown hair was pulled back and braided. Her lips painted as red as a rose. "And look at you, handsome as ever."

Derek didn't shine at her words. "So what should I do? Not really sure what a chaperone does at one of these things." Jennifer looked at the group of kids dancing, their bodies pressed together as their midsections rubbed each other.

"Oh there's not much to do, they're fine. How about we get some punch?" She said, looping her arm through his and pulling him along. Derek would have resisted but she had an iron grip. She handed him a glass of the red juice and took a sip from her own. "I heard kid like to try to every year."

Derek forced a smile. He was the one that started the tradition many years ago. Kate dragged him there so he decided to make the best of it. He felt a small surge of pride at the fact that kids were still following his example. He took a swig of the sugary red juice. He wished there was something stronger in it. As if reading his mind Jennifer pulled back the slit of her dress to reveal a flask tucked under a garter. She pulled it out and poured a small amount of the clear drink into her cup. Without asking she poured some into Derek's.

"Just a little something, maybe it will loosen you up." She lifted her cup in a miniature toast and drank it down. Derek followed suit. The taste was sharp and burned his throat as he drank it down. It was vodka. Cheap vodka.

'_I guess if I'm going to be here I might as well have a good time.'_ Derek thought to himself as Jennifer poured him seconds. The booze rushed into his veins, slowly clawing at the wall he built up. It took another drink before Jennifer grabbed him and pulled him to the dance floor. He was pretty sure the chaperones were supposed to be watching the teens not dancing but with his clouded mind Derek didn't seem to mind.

The song changed, the beat slowing. The crowd seemed to thin out as the kids without dates stood off to the side or went to sit and watch the others dance. Jennifer pulled Derek in tight, her hand placing on his on her hip. Derek's body began to sway with hers.

"Your quite light on your feet." She said as Derek spun her around and moved as if he was walking on air, even with the liquor running ramped in his system.

"My mother made me take years of ballroom dancing when I was younger." Derek said. "I hated it but to get me to go she let me do baseball in the spring."

"I don't know many boys who would enjoy it."

"She always told me that 'If a man can dance he will steal the hearts of everyone in the room.' I didn't realize how right she was until years later."

"Mother always knows best." Jennifer said as Derek dipped her and held her in her arms. The ended and the music changed to some sugary pop song Derek couldn't stand. He lifted Jennifer back up. "Before I forget, I have the students reports on The Scarlet Letter in my car. I need to give you half the stack."

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the dance. The parking lot was filled to the brim with cars but virtually empty. Derek followed behind Jennifer as her stiletto heels clicks on the pavement. Her car was parked in the far back of the school. She stopped at the side of the car and unlocked it.

"Can you reach them?"

Derek reached into the backseat and grabbed a handful of the reports. As he stood up, his hands full Jennifer pushed his body against the side of the car and forced her lips on his. Derek froze. His mind stopped working. He dropped the stack of papers on the ground. When his mind started working again, he pushed her away from him.

"What are you doing?" he spat as he wiped his mouth.

Jennifer was caught off guard by his bluntness. Her mouth hung open as she took offence to his rejection. "I-I'm sorry, Derek. I just thought with the drinking and the dancing- it was a mistake."

"Jennifer, you're a nice woman but I…" He lingered on the words he wanted to say. "I just don't think of you that way." Derek bent down and picked the papers off the ground. "I'll have these graded by Monday."

With that Derek headed back into the school for the rest of the dance. The next few hours seemed to tick by. He spent most of it avoiding the older woman by ducking into the crowd of kids dancing. By the last hour most of the crowd had cleared out, going off to party for the rest of the night.

"Derek." Cora said as she approached him, her heels in her hands. "I hope you don't mind but a few of us are going back to the house for an after party."

"Not going to happen."

"Peter already said it was ok."

Derek's eyes grew large. "No. NO! No parties."

**XXX**

The house filled with to the brim with students. Derek was sure that most of them didn't even know Cora; they were just looking for a place to party. Derek wanted to kill his uncle. Peter knew Laura was going to spend most of the night at her office working through budgets. This was just his way of getting under his skin. Derek made sure to lock up anything valuable and made sure most of the rooms upstairs were locked down tight. The basement on the other hand, was a free-for-all. The teens had lost all inhabitations without supervision of adults. Drinking, smoking, drugs. All were being slung around. Derek knew that if anything happened it was his ass on the line.

"Will you calm your tits?" Peter said putting his arm around his nephew.

"You know that if something happens…"

"That we have enough money to make sure no one ever finds out. Now I want you to look at that." Peter pointed to Cora, who was sitting with the group of friends. Her smile was huge, the biggest Stiles had seen in years. "Look at her. She is so happy. For one night, put away your own selfishness and let her have this."

Derek watched his sister as she sat on Stiles lap, a drink in her hand, her face beaming with pride. People seemed to be noticing her. People seemed to know who she was now. And all of this was coming from Peter, the most selfish, self-centered person around. Derek let out a hard sigh. "Fine, but I'll be in my room."

"Oh no you wont," A voice said behind him. Erica and Isaac came walking down the stairs, still dressed in their uniforms from work.

"What are you two doing here?" Derek asked, his annoyance growing.

"Cora invited us." Erica said matter-of-factly. "Now lets push past these kids and take some shots."

**XXXXXX**

The night with Cora had been a trying one for Stiles. Since dinner she hadn't been able to take her hands off him; grabbing his leg, holding his hand, putting her head on his shoulder, and now sitting on his lap. She was a really nice girl and a great friend but she was not taking the hit that they were just friend. All night Scott had been silently judging him, telling him with his eyes that he was leading her down a dark path.

He wanted to say something all night but couldn't find the right time. He didn't want to ruin her night. She seemed so happy. She had become so social, talking with all the girls and joking with the guys. Now she was throwing this monster party. He would have to wait till tomorrow. _'Why ruin tonight?'_

"Cora, this house is amazing!" Lydia said as she took a sip from her cup of beer. "Tell your uncle I said thank you for letting you have this."

"Tell him yourself, he's over there." Cora pointed to the stairs were Derek and Peter were standing with other people, the waiter and waitress from the Hale restaurant. Lydia stood fixed her cleavage. "Hello handsome," She said as she walked towards him.

Stiles watched as Lydia approached the waitress pushed Derek towards the bar and start pouring shots, the curly haired waited push behind him.

"Hey, ill be back too." Stiles said making Cora stand up.

"Me three." Scott said joining him. The two boys walked out of earshot from the rest of their friends. "Dude, what are you doing? She's all over you, why aren't you telling her you're 'just friends.'"

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, Scott saying out loud what his brain had been screaming at him all night. "I didn't want to ruin the night for her. I'll tell her tomorrow. I promise."

The two continued until they reached the bar as Derek and his friends slammed their shot glasses on the bar.

"Hey Derek, quite the party don't you think?" Stiles asked feeling like a lout. "Mind if we join you for a few shots?"

"No." Derek said while his friends both said, "Yes." They looked at each other as if they were having a telepathic argument.

"Come on Derek, let the kid have a little fun." The girls said as she pulled out two more shot glasses and filled them up. "I'm Erica in case you don't remember me. This lovely boy is Isaac."

"Stiles, and this is my heterosexual life mate-"

"Scott" Isaac said cutting in. Everyone looked at him, his plump cheeks turning crimson under their gaze. "I'm really good with faces."

"Anyways, drink up boys." Erica said cutting through the awkward tension. She slid the shot over to them. Stiles grabbed his from the bar top. He was never one to get totally drunk but now was a good time as ever. "To school, may I never have to go back."

She tiled her head and threw back the shot in one gulp. Isaac and Derek followed suit. Stiles looked down at the drink and without a second thought drank it out. It was harsh to the point of almost making him gag. The liquor set his throat ablaze as it trickled its way to his inners. His tongue shot out of his mouth as he begged for something to wash the alcohol taste from his mouth.

"Armatures." Erica said with a laugh as she poured another round. "Isaac, your turn to toast."

Isaac picked up his glass and looked around the small cluster, his eyes stopping on Scott. "To new relations. May they burn bright as a star." Again they drank it down. Stiles tried his best to keep from reacting like an 'amateur.' Before he could even forget the last shot his glass was already filled up.

"Derek, your up."

Derek's eyes looked glassing over, the booze getting to him. "To letting loose. May I not remember this night." The shot became easier as they went.

"Scott," Erica said. "You know what to do."

Scott looked like he was handling his liquor without a problem, a smile plastered on his face. "To Mr. Hale for a great party."

Erica snickered as she drank. The bottle they were drinking from was almost empty but everyone was able to get one more shot. "Stiles, you get the final honor."

Stiles didn't know if his stomach could handle anymore but he wasn't about to back down. "To Mr. Hale, may he have mercy on our grade."

Stiles drank it down, his body now feeling loose and gangly. Everything felt so tingly and strange, his arms and legs felt like he had no control over them. He didn't even fight it when Cora came over and grabbed him by the tie. "Come on, I have to show you something."

She pulled it upstairs like a puppy on a leash. He obeyed as she pulled him into her room and closed the door behind her. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. Her lips pressed onto his. Stiles would have normally fought back but his mind was sluggish and clouded. Before he could object she reached back and began to unzip her dress.

"What are you doing?" He gulped down the lump sitting in his throat.

"I've been thinking about this." She stood and her dress fell to the ground leaving her standing there in only her lacy black underwear. "I want you to be my first."

Cora crawled over to his on the bed and reached for his belt. Stiles' mind stalled until he finally reached for her hands. "No." he said, trying his best not to sound too panicked. Cora's face tuned abashed and fell into the trenches of her trembling hands as she teetered on the verge of tears.

It tugged at Stiles heartstrings. "I mean, I don't think this is the right. We're both drunk and this isn't something we should jump into."

Stiles stood and picked up her dress and handed it to her. She took it and covered her half-naked body, still looking ashamed of what she tried to do. "Come on, let's go back to the party."

**XXXXXX**

It was near thee a.m. when the party began to wind down. Derek had trailed off from the party, back to his room. Isaac and Scott had spent much of the night talking before disappearing off somewhere. Erica grew tired and found a room to pass out in. That Jackson kid started a scene because his girlfriend Lydia was making out with Peter.

Derek lay back in his bed, the dark room swirling around him. A knock came at his door. He sat up to see Peter open the door.

"Hey, we have an issue."

"What's the matter, break up another teen romance?"

Peter smiled his devilish smile. "In my defense, she kissed me first. I just didn't stop her."

"Doesn't make it any better." Derek said getting up from his bed. The two walked down the stairs into the living room where Stiles was drunkenly laying on the couch.

"Cora said she didn't want his staying here tonight. Someone needs to drive him home."

"So drive him," Derek said with an attitude.

"I would but his jeep is here. I need you to drive his jeep and I'll follow behind." Derek growled as he went back upstairs to get his leather jacket and shoes. He just wanted this night to be over. Thankfully he stopped drinking a while ago. When he went back down stairs Peter had Stiles body slung over his shoulder.

"This kid is a light weight, latterly."

"Do we even know where were going?"

"I checked his licenses for his address. Just follow behind me." Peter walked out the door and placed the young teen into the passenger side of his jeep. Derek claimed into the driver seat. This jeep was like a tiny hunk of junk compared to his car. The engine roared to life but not in a good way. It sounded like a lions roar, if it was choking to death on gravel.

Stiles stirred as Derek drove. Other than his soft groans the cab was silent.

"Mmm… Cora…" He slurred. "Cora- I'm sorry." He said, his eyes still closed.

"I'm not Cora." Derek said back to the incoherent boy, his words almost inaudible. Derek wished that he didn't have to listen to this kid have a drunken sex dream about his sister.

"Cora. No. I don't- I don't like you- like that." He continued to slur, nearly drooling over himself. Derek just concentrated on following Peter's car, hoping that he didn't have any booze let in his system, just in case he got pulled over. "Derekkkk…."

Derek's ear perked up at his name. Stiles had said his name that much was for sure. It was almost more of a moan.

"Derek…" he said again. Derek didn't answer back. "I-I like- Derek."

Derek slammed on his breaks, the boys limp body lurched forward. If it wasn't for his seatbelt he would have hit the dashboard. '_He said it didn't he?'_ Derek questioned his ears. Stiles had said he liked him.

"Stiles?" Derek questioned, unsure if he knew what he was say.

"Yeah," The boy answered back. Derek's heart froze. Maybe he did know what he was saying. "What did you say."

"I said I like Derek, God, why are you on my case?" He said snappily. "Everybody is yelling at me about it."

Derek head was spinning again, this time not from the liquor. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his shaking hands. '_Ok, so my student has a crush on me. These things happen.'_

Derek continued driving in silence until he reached Stiles house. Peter had stopped in front while Derek pulled into the driveway. The house was dark, only a porch light on. Derek took out the keys and rushed to get the kid inside. As he opened the door Stiles eyes had opened. He pulled the kid out to his feet. Stiles was still dead weight but not enough to drag Derek down.

"Come on Stiles." He said as he walked him to the door. Stiles dragged his feet. They stopped at the front door as Derek fumbled for the house key. Derek opened the door but Stiles began to stumble forward. Derek was able to grab him before he hit the floor.

"Oh hey Mr. Hale." Stiles said as he looked up at Derek. Derek lifted the boy to his feet. Derek's muscular arms held him tightly to his body. Derek looked down at the boy in his coffee eyes before Stiles closed them, puckered his lips and pressed them to Derek's. Derek didn't push him away. He didn't freeze. He just stood there and feel everything he held close to him crumble away with one kiss; all the walls he build came tumbling down as he pulled the boy closer. The void that stood inside his chest no longer felt hollow as Stiles lips filled up like a glass ready to flow over with water.

When he pulled back Stiles had a cute goofy smiles on his face. "Goodnight." Derek said as he rushed out the door and into Peter's car. Peter didn't drive away. Instead his uncle looked at him, his smile a mischievous one.

"Not one word." Derek said sternly. Peter turned to the road and pressed on the gas.

* * *

That happened just he way I had planned. I had hoped to get this up by Friday afternoon and its Saturday night. Oh well. Sorry i know this chapter bounced back and forth a lot. i wanted to tell both Stiles and Derek's view points throughout the night.

I knew I wanted them to kiss pretty early on so I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Now my only problem is where do I go from here? I have an idea but I need to think about it.

As for now, Please Review, I love when you guys. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

I also would like to know if anyone would have any suggestions for Chapter Titles. I have no clue what to put for them. Give some suggestions.

shantelsimpson1: I'm glad you love my love-kinda-triangle.

Marine76: Update I will :P

rachie.w: Updated lol, enjoy

Fandestigres: I hope this chapter wasn't a let down either.

kei yama: well thank you for your kind words.

Ghostluvr120: I hope this made you enjoy this story more

kelseyluvs24: Jennifer is going to be in there, that's for sure. As for Danny, I would like to put him in the story but I have to figure a way to rope him in.

gawjus: thank you.

ZebraStripeParty: Thank you. I know Cora may end up a causality of love.

THANK YOU ALL, KEEP READING, KEEP REVIEWING! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN.


	4. Blackmail

Stiles awoke in the morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing. His head was pounding and the sound of his phone was like a jackhammer on pavement. The pervious night was nothing but a blur. Stiles picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello?" He answered with a grown.

"Stiles, dude, where are you?" Scott panicked voice came from the other end.

"I'm at home and hoping I never see sunlight again." Stiles pulled the cord to his blinds blocking out the sun. "Where are you?"

"I just left Mr. Hale's house. I'm coming over." Scott voice was anxious and panicked before he ended the class. Stiles lay back in his bed trying to put the pieces together of the pervious night. He remembered doing shots, Cora bringing him to her room trying to seduce him, going back and drinking some more. But after that his memory was just fragments: someone putting him in his jeep, catching him as he almost hit the floor, a kiss. Stiles heart leapt in his chest. He had kissed someone last night, or someone kissed him. His mind searched for the answer but it was just one big blank. It was as if the person's face had been scratched away.

It wasn't until Scott burst into the room Stiles even stopped trying to think about it. His best friend looked like he had seen a ghost, his face sweaty and as white as snow. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before.

"Dude, I don't know what happened last night but I am freaking out." Scott said as he paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. "I woke up with that Isaac guy. We were shirtless and cuddling and I don't know, I'm freaking out."

"Did you have your pants on?"

"What"

"Did you have your pants on?" Stile repeated.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that you didn't have sex with the guy, you probably got a little slap and tickle." Stiles tried to joke but Scott didn't find it funny. "I'm just saying you might be overreacting a little bit."

"Overreacting? I can't even remember what happened last night, I wake up with some guy, and I don't know what to tell Allison. She thought I went home without telling her."

"Come on Scott, you don't even know if anything happened. You may have just passed out together… and taken each other shirts off… and then cuddled. You know what, scratch that, you might want to freak out."

Scott's already paled skin turned even paler. "If it makes you feel any better whoever drove me home kissed me… or I kissed them. The details are fuzzy."

Scott took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Who do you think it was?"

Stiles shrugged. "It could have been anyone." Stiles began searching though a list of possible candidate; Creepy uncle Peter could definitely be a suspect except he spent the night smooching Lydia. Jackson but that was a long shot. Danny except Danny wasn't attracted to him, they had been over that a few times. Derek. Stiles' mind lingered. "Do you think it could have been Derek? I mean I know he's our teacher but it's either him or Peter. I'd much prefer Derek."

"It could have been Cora. She was all over you."

"No, she had tired to strip me earlier and I kinda turned her down."

Scott's eyes almost seemed to bug out of his head. He spent the next five minutes berating him to tell her the truth; that the only reason he befriended her was to get close to her brother. Stiles pulled the covers over his head wishing Scott would stop talking; it was making his head hurt more and, as much as he hated to admit it, Scott was right.

"-And not to mention it's just going to blow up in everyone's faces. I mean have you seen that girl, she looks like she could kill someone."

"Ok Scott, I get it, I'm an asshat. You don't need to rub it in." Stiles pulled the covers down. "So I tell her the truth, she breaks my neck if I'm lucky. Then what? I'm sure that Derek wouldn't want to even see my face after that, which only makes things worst seeing as he our teacher."

Scott lay back on the bed next to his friend. "You don't know that for sure. But you know you can't lead her on forever."

"Not forever… just until after we're married or one of us dies." They both shared a laugh.

"How about if I stand with you? Give you a little extra courage."

"Scott I'm 'breaking up' with a girl, no coming out of the closet." Stiles said putting air quotes around breaking up. "Besides, she'd probably think I'm leaving her for you."

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Scott said, his tone mildly offended.

"For starters you have a girlfriend… and a boyfriend now." Scott punched his best friend in the arm, as Stiles couldn't control his laughter. "How about I'll tell Cora the truth when you tell Allison." Scott knitted his eyebrows together and frowned deep. He knew Stiles was only joking but the wounds were still fresh and burned as if he had rubbed salt in them.

"That's not funny."

"Oh, it's funny. Who would have thought, my little Scotty, bedding an older guy? It warms the cockles of my heart, emphasis on the cock." Scott reached over and twisted Stiles nipple as hard as he could. "Ok, ok I'm sorry!"

Scott released his grip and Stiles rubbed his chest. "Did you at least get his number?" Stiles said as he covered his nipples as fast as he could. Scott didn't react. Instead he reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Actually yeah, he put it in my phone last night." The screen lit up and there was Isaac's face along with his number. "I'm too scared to text him but I know I have to say something."

"How about 'thanks for the booty call'?"

Scott put his phone away. "I'll just wait for him to text me."

"Spoken like a true lady. Let the man come to you Scott, don't go chasing him." Scott, not having any of Stiles joking stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. "Oh come on, that one was funny."

**XXX**

Stiles found himself standing on the parch of the Hale's house once more, his nerves as racked as they were the day before, this time for different reasons. He rang the bell and his stomach was in knots. The door swung open and there stood Uncle Peter, his tight v-neck clinging to his body, smirk on his face.

"Well well well, it's not my birthday but this is certainly a surprise." Peter stepped outside and slowly circled Stiles. Stiles felt the chills run up his spine. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Is Cora here?" Stiles asked, trying not to let Peter get under his skin.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen making food. But I don't know if she really wants to see you after last night." Stiles swallowed. Peter must have heard about her taking him to her room. His face burned red hot with embarrassment. "I mean, it is why she didn't want you staying here and I had to drive you home."

With those words Stiles grew nauseated, his stomach lurching as if someone had punched him in the gut. He wanted to throw up in the bushes. It was Peter who drove him home, which mean he kissed Peter. Stiles clenched his fists, holding his hands down to his side so he wouldn't take a swing at him. He felt dirty, taken advantage of but deep down he knew it was his own fault.

"I want to talk to her." Stiles said in a shaky voice. Peter waved him inside, not trying to stop him. Stiles marched into the kitchen where Cora was standing at the stove. Laura sat at the table, a cup of coffee in her hand with Isaac sitting opposite of her. Stiles stopped, his steam running out now that there were other people in the room.

"Oh Stiles, " Laura said as she sipped her from her mug. "How nice to see you, I hope you had a fun time last night. I know Cora and Peter did cleaning up the mess this morning."

"Um, yes Ma'am. I did."

"Hey Stiles," Isaac said in a jubilant tone, his smile beaming bright.

"Oh hey Isaac, good to see you without my best friend naked next to you, Cora can I talk to you, in the other room?" Isaac's colors flushed from his face. Cora put down the spatula she was holding and walked with Stiles into the living room. She took a seat on the couch. Stiles sat next to her, taking a few seconds to collect his thoughts. How do you tell a girl that you're not interested in her but her older brother… her very hot, very moody older brother?

"Look Stiles before you say anything I know what you going say." She said cutting him off. Stiles could feel himself start to sweat. _She knows?_ "It's about last night. When I pulled you into the bedroom I wasn't thinking clearly."

Stiles tense body relaxed at her words. She had no idea what he was going to say. "I figured that we were having a such a great time together I wanted to take it to the next level and I… I didn't even think about how you felt."

"I'm glad you brought that up because I wanna talk about feelings-" _like the overwhelming feelings I have for your hot brother._

"Please let me finish." She cut him off. "I figured you were like most guys and just wanted sex. But after last night I realized you weren't like most guys."

_That's for sure_. Stiles thought.

"You're a virgin and you want that first time to be special. I was so embarrassed by my actions I couldn't even look you in the face after that. I really hope you can forgive me." Stiles held back his words. Here was this poor girl opening herself up to him and all he was here to do was to rip apart her already fragile self-esteem. As much as he wanted to do it, as much as Scott had urged him to do it, he couldn't tell her the truth.

"There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong."

Cora took his hand and held it in hers. "Thank you."

Stiles knew this was going to come back and bit him in the ass.

**XXX**

"Stilinski," Derek called out in front of the class as he slid Stiles his report on The Scarlet Letter. Scribbled on the cover page was large scarlet A+. Stiles had to fight back the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I really enjoyed reading this one, keep up the good work."

"Oh I bet he did." Lydia said making motion like she was giving a blowjob.

"I wouldn't be talking, from what I heard his creepy old uncle got your bra off." Stiles said almost feeling guilty. No one else knew he kissed Peter. No one else was going to find out.

"Panties too." She added with a smile.

Stiles held back the vomit that churned in his stomach. "First of all, ew, he's old. And second I don't think Jackson liked that too much."

Lydia shrugged nonchalantly. "He's hot, he's rich, and he's charming. If I weren't dropping my panties for him Jackson would have. I just beat him to it."

Stiles wanted to question what she meant by that but before he could Ms. Blake began talking about how proud she was of the reports and now it was time to move on to Romeo and Juliet. Class dragged on as normal. When the bell rang ending class Stiles packed up his bag and was ready to leave when Derek stepped in front of him.

"Mr. Stilinski, can I have a word with you in private?"

Stiles knew this either had to do with his sister or his uncle. He hadn't seen Derek since that night. He never came home while Stiles was at his house the day after homecoming. As the class cleared out Stiles could control his nervous foot tapping. Even Ms. Blake left without a word; she ducked out of the room without giving Derek another look. Once they were alone Derek began to pace.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened on Friday night." Derek said as he perched himself on the edge a desk.

"You're going to have to be _**way**_ specific than that." Stiles said trying to joke. Derek didn't laugh.

"I wanted to talk about the kiss." Stiles felt his stomach drop so fast it felt like a plain in caught in a nosedive. He wanted to run and hide somewhere dark no one would ever look for him. "It was foolish, impulsive, and it's something that I don't think should happen again."

'_Geez, way to be harsh.' _Stiles cleared his throat. "I couldn't agree more."

Derek raised an eyebrow as if he was confused by Stiles comment. "Then why did you do it?" He probed, his voice almost defensive.

"I don't really know, I barely remember it. I was completely blacked out. What does it matter to you? I mean I know he's your uncle and I want to blame him but I have a feeling I did the kissing."

Derek's face morphed into a mixture of perplexed and bewildered. "Wait, what about my uncle?"

"We are talking about the fact that your uncle drove me home and kiss me right?"

"No, were talking about the fact that _**I **_drove you home and _**you**_ kissed me."

The silence that followed was so awkward that if it were on a scale from inconvenient to unmanageable, it would fall some well into _oh shit _territory. In one felt swoop Stiles felt a range emotions that he never imagined could happen at the same time; he felt relieved that it wasn't Peter who he kissed, serendipitous and gleeful that he got to kiss Derek, disappointed he didn't really remember it, and insulted that Derek said it shouldn't happen again.

"Oh my god, you don't know how happy I am that it wasn't Peter."

"Why would you think it's my uncle, I feel like I should be offended."

"Because I went to your house Saturday and he said he drove me home. I figured he was the one I kissed." Stiles began to fan himself in an attempt to cool off. He had begun sweating just thinking about kissing Peter, and not in the good way.

"Well it wasn't. I was helping you inside and you kissed me. As I said before it should not happen again." Stiles couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He finally gets to kiss a guy and not only does he barely remember it but now the guy was rejecting it all.

"I disagree. I think it should happen again, and again, and again." Stiles said as he went and closed the classroom door. "I may not remember much but I definitely remember someone kissing me back. If you didn't enjoy it you should have pushed me away the second my lips hit yours. But you held me pretty damn close."

"You caught me off guard and I was also still a little drunk. I shouldn't have even been driving."

"Bull," Stiles shot back. "I think you wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you. And I'm going to prove it."

Stiles walked over to where Derek was sitting and stood close enough that their faces were a few inches apart. Stiles grabbed Derek's tie and held him in place. "Kiss me."

"What? No," Derek snapped as he tried to push Stiles away. "I'm not going to haled off in a police car because of your hormones."

"If that's the case then I don't know what I'll do," Stiles said in tone that was increasing in deviousness. "I might just have to go to Ms. Morrell, the guidance counselor, and tell her how one of the student teachers kissed me and now I don't know what to do."

Stiles knew he was playing dirty but he knew it was the only way he was going to get what he wanted. Sometimes you had to get down in the mud.

"You wouldn't dare." Derek's words were filled with acid. "You would ruin my life."

"Then kiss me. If you can kiss me right now and resist more my charm then I'll drop it. I'll never speak of it again."

Derek took a few moments to roll it over in his mind. Stiles watched as if he could see the wheels turn inside Derek's mind. Finally Derek looked towards the door to make sure no one was around before turning back to Stiles.

"Alright, one kiss."

Stiles heart did a flip and a cheer in trump as Derek stepped closer. He looked the older man in the eyes, his bright verdant that hid so much pain behind them. They were strong and intense as if they were looking into Stiles soul. Derek leaned down and places his silken lips on his. Stiles breathed deeply as the heat flushed over his body. A flicker of licentiousness grew deeply inside of him as he begged for more. Derek didn't push away as Stiles grabbed him and pulled him into a deeper and fathomless embrace. Derek's firm arms hooked around Stiles body and squeezed him tight. Stiles could feel that Derek was aroused; his body bulged through his dress pants. This was the most Stiles had ever done with another man, or anyone for that matter, and he wanted more. He wanted to strip the older man down right there. But Derek broke apart from the kiss, huffing for breath.

"Well I guess that solves that," Stiles said as he wiped off the sides of his red smiling mouth. "We should probably talk about his another time. How about over dinner sometime?"

"Not on your life," Derek growled.

Stiles sighed. "He kissed me and I didn't know what to do," Stiles said in a mocking tone, faking like he was going to break down into tears. "I was so scared but he said if I said anything I'd regret it."

"You're a horrible person."

"I know it keeps me up at night." Stiles said sarcastically. "So which would you prefer; to go out somewhere or a home-cooked meal? If we go out we can catch a movie." Stiles stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

Derek huffed so hard it looked like he was going to start breathing fire. "How about I take you to a lake a drown you, you manipulative little gash."

"Ok, going out it is. Pick me up at my house at eight tonight?"

Derek crossed his arms, his eyes shooting daggers at Stiles. "Fine, it will give me some time to find a place to bury you."

**XXXXXX**

_Shit._ Derek swore to himself as he sat in his car. _Shit. Shit. Shit! _Derek balled his fists before slamming them into the hard rubber of the steering wheel. How the hell did this happen? How could some smug little teen get the upper hand on him and blackmail him? Derek slammed his fists again, wincing as the smallest of his fingers make a sickening _crack_ under the pressure. He held his finger with his other hand, swearing as his finger throbbed. _I'm blaming Stiles for this too._

Derek floated through the rest of the day in blur of umbrage and bitterness. Perhaps he took it out on the students; one kid asked to the go to the bathroom and Derek snapped so hard the kid nearly pissed his pants. Still, it wasn't entirely his fault. Stiles had backed him into a corner and now his long-bottled fuming temper had become uncorked.

"What the hell is your problem?" Cora asked as she climbed in the cab of Derek's car after school let out. "I heard you almost made some kid cry today."

"I'm feeling a little unhinged today." Derek said as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "It's Stiles, I really want to talk to you about him."

Cora rolled her eyes and made a sound of detest. "Ugh god, I don't want to hear it. Laura's already had the talk with me, Peter had an even more interesting talk with me, I don't need it from you." She didn't want to hear anymore. Cora popped her headphones into her ears and turned to stair out the window. Derek wanted to rip them out and tell her the truth; that Stiles was a two-face, only using her to get to him, that much was clear. But something stopped him. The look on her face, that fragile china doll expression that made him think if he told her it would make her fall and crack. He held his tongue.

**XXX**

Derek pulled up in front of Stiles house at eight o'clock sharp. He didn't want to be there, he didn't care to be there, this was nothing short of him trying his best to save his own ass.

'_Then why did you spend so long pick out your clothes,_' his own mind chimed in. _'And doing your hairs and putting on cologne'_

"Shut up brain, I don't need you betraying me." He muttered under his breath. It was true; despite being strong-armed into this he spent the last two hours picking out clothes and making sure he looked presentable. He got out of the car and headed up to the house. It was pitch black save for one room on the second floor. He knocked on the front door, his hand still aching from hitting the steering wheel earlier. He stood there until the door swung open. There stood the younger boy, his hair spiked up in the front, wearing a simple blue t-shirt, a plaid over shirt and jeans. A toothbrush hung out of his mouth.

'_He looks damn cute_.' Derek shook his head, hoping to shake away the thoughts like an etch-a-sketch.

"Hey, you're here," Stiles said as he pulled the toothbrush from his foamy mouth. "Come on in, I just have to throw on a pair of shoes."

Derek stepped into the shadowy living room as Stiles dashes up the stairs to the bathroom. He looked around, a few pictures hung on the walls, mostly of Stiles when he was younger, but some of them were of his family. Stiles looked almost the same; same goofy smile, same chocolate brown eyes, all filled out on a much bigger body. Derek picked up one picture of Stiles as a baby, buck-naked on a furry rug.

"NO!" Stiles said as he ran into the living room and grabbing the picture from his hand. "Not that one. You're not supposed to see that one." Stiles placed the picture facedown.

"Really? I thought it was kinda cute."

Stiles cheeks burned rosy. "So –um- let's go eat, I have the perfect place."

Derek didn't argue with him. The two left the house and climbed into Derek's Camaro. "Now this is a sexy car." Stiles said trying to make conversation. "It's like if you got turned into a car… and now I'm going to stop talking."

Derek let a slight smile crack across his face. Stiles was a bit of a motor mouth, he didn't seem to have a filter and normally Derek would find it infuriating but for some reason, on Stiles, it worked. It only seemed to add to his cuteness.

"Turn up here." Stiles said. Derek took the turn and followed the road until Stiles made his next set of directions. It ended while Stiles told him to turn into the small strip mall. It was a dimly lit parking lot with very few cars. Derek parked and the two boys climbed out of the car. The only restaurant open was a small joint called _The Wolf Den_.

"This place has the best burgers in town." Stiles said as he held the door open for Derek. Derek would disagree with that statement but he didn't say anything. The restaurant itself was nearly empty, with dim lights, and different aspects of wolves adorned the walls. The hostess looked at them, a pen perched between her lips.

"Table for two," Stiles said. Her eyebrows knitted together with curiosity. Derek could tell she was thinking something inappropriate as she sat them down at their booth.

"Your waitress will be with you soon."

"Thank you," Stiles said as he picked up the menu. Derek looked at his, the menu filled with mostly different types of burgers. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to eat, if he could eat.

"You don't say much do you?" Stiles asked looking over his menu.

Derek looked up from his menu and at Stiles. "Well I've never really been blackmailed into a date before, sorry if my etiquette fails me."

"Pfft, its _hardly_ blackmail. Its more like –"

"Extortion? Intimidation?"

"Insurance. Look, I knew it was the only way to get you here tonight. Yeah, it was a little shady but truth is, I would have never told anyone about the kiss." Derek was less than impressed with Stiles truth. The little guttersnipe played him like a harmonica. Derek felt a fever pitch of annoyance begin to grow inside of him. "Don't be mad, I knew it was the only way you would agree to this."

"Excuse me for feeling a little played."

"Don't act so innocent." Stiles tone changed from begging for forgiveness to harsh. "I may have been drunk but when I kissed you, you kissed me right back. And you could barely control yourself this afternoon. There's a part of you that wants to be here. You're just sour I forced that part out of you."

Derek was taken aback my Stiles sudden bluntness. As much as he wanted to deny it, it was true. He wanted to be there with the younger man. It was just complicated. "So what if I do? What do you really think could come of this?"

Before Stiles could answer the waitress came and took their order. Stiles took the liberty to order for the both of them; two well-done burgers and fries and onion rings. When the waitress left Stiles continued his belayed thought.

"You ordered for me?

"Yeah,"

"Am I a twelve-year-old?"

Stiles took a sip of his water. "You sure are moody like one."

Derek frowned. "You're walking on thin ice buddy."

Stiles grinned as if he knew he was getting under Derek's skin and was enjoying it. "Oh come on, you can't be mad at me, I'm an precocious loveable scamp. There has to be something you like about me?"

"I will say, you hold your own against my uncle Peter. Not many people can do that."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask about that, what's with that guy? Kinda a creep show."

Derek smiled. "He spent most his life fulfilling his hedonistic desires. My mother spent hers living ruling the roost of my family and the business. He's never had a ounce of responsibility so he act accordingly."

"So if your family has this big company, why aren't you a part of it? I mean why be a high school teacher? That's like a step below being a prison guard."

Derek could no long contain his smile. Stiles was good at break him down. "I want to educate. I want to shape the future minds of the world. I didn't want my life handed to me on a silver platter."

"That's beautiful man." Stiles commented.

"That's exactly why I don't need some apple-cheeked juvenile milling around with my life."

"And we're right back to where we started."

"My turns to ask the questions." Derek said, his voice growing feral. "First, why did you become friends with my sister… and remember, if you lie, I'll bury you alive and make sure no one ever finds you."

"You know, you're too good at those threats. Starting to think your family is a bunch of gangsters." Derek wasn't swayed by his joke. Stiles composed himself. "Truthfully, I became friends with your sister because I was upset you gave me a shitty grade on my paper. I figured that if I became friends with her, I'd be around you more, and you would take it easier on me. Also you're were totally hot and, yeah, it was a stupid idea-"

"Yeah, it was stupid," Derek said cutting him off, his tone now sounding dangerous. "You did this without thinking about how it would affect her and now she's completely head over heels for you and you just have goo-goo eyes for me. You can't go around stomping people's hearts and not worrying about the broken pieces you leave behind."

Derek had to take a deep breath to calm himself down, his emotions were getting the best of him. Stiles looked away, his eyes beginning to puddle with large watery tears. He bit his lower lip, most likely a mechanism he used to try and not break down. Derek cursed himself as he looked at the boy and his big doe eyes.

"I'm sorry," Derek apologized hoping that the younger man wouldn't bust into tears. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just; my family and I have spent a long time worrying about Cora. She has never had it easy. And I hate the idea of someone using her for their benefit."

Stiles sat there, still looking slightly broken under the pressure of Derek's words. "I never meant for it to go this far. She is an awesome person; I enjoy hanging out with her. But she took our relationship as something more than what it is."

"Well now she seems cemented to you. I wouldn't want for to end your friendship now. She's been much happier with you and your friends in her life. I'm not going to be the one to take that away. Next question, since you didn't answer me earlier, what makes you think this could go anywhere?"

Stiles did the classic Hale shrug. "Why not?"

Derek scoffed. "Why not? First of all, you're seventeen."

"Yeah, I'm seventeen, I'm old enough to know what I want."

"Second, I'm your teacher. Not only would that land me in jail but I'm pretty sure your dad would make sure I got the electric chair."

Stiles laughed. "That just silly, you would just be on the sex offender website. Plus my dad would never know."

"How do you know?" Stiles didn't answer. It wasn't hard for Derek to put two and two together. "He doesn't know does he?"

Stiles shook his head. "I think it's been established that I couldn't break his heart by telling him the truth."

"That's why you just let people think Cora is your girlfriend. You don't want them to know."

"Being gay is hard enough. Add high school to that and you're just asking to get a swirly everyday. My friends know who I really am, that's all."

The waitress came back to the table to refill their drinks and drop off their food. Neither of them spoke after she placed their plates in front of them. Derek decided to hold off on his assault until they were done with their meal. He picked up the juicy burger and took a bite, the flavors dancing around his pallet. It was delicious. He had to admit, Stiles was right, this blew his burgers out of the water. The two made small talk about the food, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Stiles. When the waitress came back with their check Stiles went to grab it but Derek got there first, pulling out his wallet and handing the girl his debit card.

"This one's on me."

"Well if that's the case we should stock up on some dessert." Stiles laughed. At this point his laughter had become infectious and Derek could no longer hold back. He let out a small laugh making Stiles beam.

"Well would you look at that, Pinocchio is a real boy, who would have thought?"

"Alright, one final question." Derek said putting his jacket back on getting ready to leave. "On a scale of your best to worst, where does my kiss rank?"

Stiles made a face like he really had to think. "Well, all things considered, I think first. You were kinda the first guy I've kissed."

Derek raised an eyebrow. He wouldn't have guessed. The school was big enough, there had to have been at least one other guy. The younger man looked ashamed of the fact. "Mine too," Derek said.

Stiles looked as if he was going into shock. "Wait, what?"

"You're the only guy I've kissed."

"How is that possible, you're like a walking billboard?"

"I was in a relationship with a woman up until not too long ago. The rest of the time I spent feeling sorry for myself. The only other gay guy I've interacted with is Isaac."

"Why not him?" Stiles questioned.

Derek rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first time he heard it. "Isaac is a great guy, he's just not my type. Besides, from what I saw the other day him and Scott seemed to hit it off pretty well."

Both of them broke out laughing as they got up from the booth and headed out of the door. Derek headed for the car.

"Hey," Stiles said, not moving from the door. "Wanna take a walk? It's a nice night."

Derek looked up at the full moon; it was a beautiful warm night. Why waste it. He stepped back from the car. He followed behind Stiles as they walked along the small sidewalk.

"So, how was the burger?" Stiles asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was damn good," Derek answered. "I'll admit, you were right."

"That's because me right about a lot of stuff." Stiles said knocking his shoulder into Derek's. Derek nudged him back. It wasn't until he felt Stiles pinky begin to poke against his hand that he knew what the younger man wanted. Derek locked his finger with Stiles. His heart beat in his chest as the rest of their fingers began to intertwine. The wind blew a strong gust against them, making Stiles to hold on tighter, as if he was kite going to blow away.

"You know my mom knew," Stiles said starting a conversation. "About me, I mean. I was only a kid but one day she sat me down and said she loved me no matter what. I always said _'I know'._ I didn't understand what she meant till years later."

"How do you know it was about that?"

"She left a note incase anything happened. I didn't open it till years later."

"My mom never knew." Derek added. "She just knew I was unhappy with Kate, even when I didn't know. Moms have that kind of insight. Which bring me back to my point, of what makes you think anything could come of this?" Derek said lifting their mashed hands.

Stiles stopped in his tracked and made Derek face him. He took Derek's hand and placed it on his chest. Derek felt the pattering of his heart underneath his skin and bone. "Do you feel that, my heart beating? It's beating because of you. Just you holding my hand makes it feel like it was never beating before. I can feel something in my chest when you touch me. That's all I know. I'm not expecting anything serious, but you should have an open mind."

Derek felt the words crash into him like bombs being dropped. "I should get you home."

**XXX**

Derek dropped Stiles off at his house. With one last look as Stiles looked into the window of the car and said 'Just sleep on it. Don't over think everything.'

Of course Derek couldn't sleep that night. He spent it tossing and turning. He couldn't get Stiles words out of his mind. They just repeated over and over again. Worst of all he couldn't forget the feeling of Stiles beating heart or the soft patter of it on his hand. It was soft and frail, like him. Stiles wasn't pressuring him with anything, he just wanted him to open his mind to different possibilities.

He skipped school that day, not able to face Stiles head on. He needed time to think everything through. Of course that was not a luxury he could afford. He spent the day lying in bed. When he came down Cora and Stiles were sitting on the couch.

"Hey," She said, Stiles sitting on the middle cushions, Cora leaning on the arm. "We're going to watch a movie."

"Wanna join?" Stiles asked patting the seat next to him. Derek body seemed to move over to the couch without his mind thinking about it. He plopped down as the opening credits began to roll. Cora was leaning her head on Stiles shoulder. A ping of jealously roared to life inside of him. A part of him wanted to be the one leaning on him.

Derek felt the poke of Stiles fingers poke at his hand. Derek swallowed hard and took Stiles fingers in his. It was much more than a handhold. It was Derek's way of saying he was opening his mind to possibilities.

* * *

Woot! That was a tough chapter for me to get through. I spent a while thinking about what I wanted to happen. I think I covered pretty much everything. So the next chapter is going to be an even bigger pain. I have some ideas. It may be Halloween; I think that would be a cute. Anyone have any fun suggestions I'm all ear.

To everyone that reviewed, THANK YOU. I love reading all your good comments. Makes me happy.

And to everyone that liked my story from tumblr, thank you. Keep reading.

Ghostluvr120: I know, I wanted them to have a somewhat cute first kiss.

Gawjus: Thank you so much. Sorry this chapter took so long to do.

kei yama: I know, I feel bad for Cora. Well thank you, I never feel like I get a good feeling for Sterek so to hear you enjoy them makes me happy. As for smut, there may or may not be. I try not to go there because I think it's weak writing but at the same time, it's so fun to write. I'm sure it will go there. As for the Peter and Jackson thing, I think it would be out of character for Jackson to do that, but that doesn't mean Peter cant charm the pants off him. ;)

beautiful nightmare163: I know but I love creepy Peter. And thank you, I'd love to be a real writer one day.

Kat4543: Haha well nothing has happened yet but it is hard to come back from being lied to. But that doesn't mean she's wont be open to the possibility.

Reece: Thank you

chocolatedreams: haha thank you so much.

MentToBeForever: Thank you, hope you enjoyed it.

SO to everyone else, please review, tell me what you think, tell me what you want to happen.


	5. Halloween

Stiles had it all planned out. Or at least he thought he did. His plan never extended to this point. He had only mapped out how to get to this point and now that he was here, he was drawing nothing but blanks. It had been Three days since Derek sat beside him and held his hand. Three days they he was only able to 'accidently' bumped knees. THREE DAYS and he was already freaking out.

_Where do thing go from here_? Were him and Derek boyfriends now? The most he'd been able to say to him was answers to questions in class. Not the most romantic thing in the world. At least Romeo and Juliet was romantic… in a fall in love and kill yourself kind of way. But it wasn't the same as being able to just sit down and talk.

He very well couldn't go over to his house. Anytime he did Cora was all over him. And that only complicated things more. What to do about Cora? She was a nice girl but if she found out that he was only interested in her older brother she would snap his spine like toothpick. The girl was freakishly strong. Plus, according to Derek, him hurting her is such a way would end up destroying her. Stiles knew all too well what it felt like when you body was a prison to your emotions and would never wish that one someone else.

_Maybe you shouldn't have pretended to like her; this is your entire fault. _His own thoughts mocked him. It wasn't that simple. Not from the beginning and not now, he was already in too deep. But any prolonging of the truth would just be that much more painful. And what about his friends? None of them could know, not at the risk of someone spilling the beans and Derek being locked up in jail. Not only that but he wasn't sure any of them would really understand, especially Scott. It's one thing to hear your friend talk about guys, it a totally different thing to see it and know about it going on. Not to mention what his Dad would think if he found out the truth. That would be the final nail in his coffin. It was never his intentions for things to play out this way. But now he was stuck with a fake girlfriend he didn't want to hurt, a father he didn't want to disappoint, and a maybe-sorta boyfriend that he can't tell anyone about.

_How do people do this?_ He thought, his mind being torn in a million different directions. _Relationships are hard._

Stiles flipped through his phone and looked at Derek's name. He had stolen it from Cora's phone the other day but hadn't had the nerve to text or call him. He felt like such a chicken. But every time he went to send him a message he had no idea what to say. 'Hey' seemed so generic and impersonal while 'I stole your number out of Cora's phone' seemed rather creepy-stalker. Nothing seemed right.

Before he could figure anything his phone lit up. Cora was calling. His stomach dropped as he answered the phone.

"Hey," Stiles said reluctantly.

"I have some bad news." Cora said, his voice having an edge to it. "Laura is being a total bitch and is making me work all weekend, including Halloween. We can't hang out."

Cora had made plans for them to hang out on Halloween; she wanted to go to Lydia's annual Halloween bash. She even wanted them to go as a couple costume. He dreaded thinking about it, mostly because everyone thought he had broken it off with her and that would just be awkward to explain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said trying to sound sincere while inside he was giving himself a high five.

"It's whatever. You can still go to the party if you want." Cora's voice was filled with disappointment.

"No, I'll probably just stay in, hand candy out to trick or treaters and watch horror movies all night."

"Good, I'm glad I didn't ruin your weekend." Cora hung up the phone. Stiles, now a free man for the weekend let the wheels in his head began to turn. If he was going to be all alone for the weekend, maybe he should invite Derek to be alone with him. Stiles flipped through his contacts until he landed on Derek again.

_Don't be a chicken. Just call him. _Stiles pressed the call button and his insides twisted as the phone began to ring. After the third ring a husky voice came from the other end.

"Hello?" Derek said with question.

"Hey Derek, it's Stiles." He squeaked out, the adrenalin pumping in his veins.

"How did you get my number?" Derek asked.

Stiles could feel himself being to sweat at the question. "I maybe, perhaps may have gotten it out of Cora's phone. But totally not the point," Stiles said not giving Derek a chance to comment on his treachery. "I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night?"

Derek hesitated for a moment before he finally answered. "I was just going to sit around and grade papers. Why?"

"Well all of my friends are going to a Halloween party and my Dad is working all night so I was wondering if you wanted to come over, eat some junk food, watch some scary movies." Stiles mouth was on autopilot. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but I was just thinking that it would be a fun way-"

"Stiles," Derek said cutting him off. "I think that sounds like a good time. Just tell me when to be over and I'll be there."

**XXX**

Stiles spent the day cleaning up the entire house. Sure Derek had already been in here but it was dark and he couldn't have seen much. He especially didn't see his bedroom, which at this point looks like a hurricane had passed through; clothes everywhere, papers from class, and a pile of shoes so big it looked like a payless. When he was done putting everything away he was exhausted.

"Someone occasion?" His father said as he entered the newly cleaned room. "Last time I saw this room this clean was… well, before you were born."

"Haha the old man has jokes. Maybe I just felt like cleaning up." Stile said as he tossed the mountain of dirty clothes out into the hallway.

"That's a load of crap and you know it. Scott's always over so I doubt it's for him. Girlfriend coming over while dear ol' Dad is at work?" Sheriff Stilinski moved to sit on his son's bed. "Now I have a feeling I'm going to out late tonight, probably going to have to break up the Martin party. I think it's about time we have a talk about proper protection-"

"WOAH!" Stiles said throwing his hands to his ear. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! That's not necessary."

"I think it is. You've never had a girlfriend until now and I'm much too young to be a grandpa."

"I learned about all this in the fifth grade and I'd prefer not to be a teenage father. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about."

The Sheriff looked at his son, who was still clutching his ear in an attempt to block out his fathers word, before getting up from the bed and giving his son a hug. "Well whoever isn't coming over, just be safe."

"I will Dad."

The Sheriff left the room before yelling back "There's condoms in my nightstand."

"DAD!"

**XXX**

When the doorbell rage Stiles jumped up from his bed and rushed downstairs, nearly tripping over his own feet getting there. He opened the door and there he was in all his glory; dressed in a v-neck shirt that ran down his muscled chest and clung to his body, tight jeans that made everything look perfect, and all wrapped in a leather jacket. He might as well have been standing before a god or a Roman statue. Stiles forced the eye back into his head.

"Hey," Stiles said trying to sound cool, calm, and collected.

"Hey," Derek said back as he walked into the house. Both of them looked at each other, unsure how to act. Stiles shifted from foot to foot, unsure if he should kiss him, hug him, or just avoid contact all together.

"Um… so what do you want to do? I have a whole stack of DVD's we can watch. I got the Exorcist, Scream, Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street – pretty much any horror movie you could think of."

Derek shrugged. "I just have to get though these papers. So just put whatever you want."

Stiles could have shivered from the cold shoulder Derek just threw his way. The two walked to the couch where Derek plopped down on the sofa. Stiles picked up Halloween, seeing as it was only appropriate. Plus it's a classic nothing could be better. Stiles sat down next to Derek, unsure how to act. The older man had already pulled out the paper he needed to grade. Stiles sat there, hands in his lap as the movie started. Should he try and hold his hand? Should he rub his back? Should he just let him be?

He did what he felt would be the least obtrusive, he slid his nimble fingers over Derek's arm and down to his hands, trying his mesh their hands together. Derek shook Stiles off of him. "I need my hand." He said coldly.

Stiles let out a large sigh. This was not how he imagined this night would be going. He figured they would lay around during two or three movies before Derek would slyly ask him upstairs where they would paw at each other until they couldn't take it anymore and ripped each others clothes off… or just cuddled in bed. But this was just frosty.

"Do you wanna order food?" Stiles asked. Food always brought people together and made them happy. "I have menus for pizza, Chinese, pretty much any type of food you could think of."

"Um, just pick whatever, it's fine." Derek replied.

Stiles bit at the inside of his cheek out of frustration. "Okay, I'll go look at some menus." Stiles stormed into the kitchen to rifle through the draw with the menus. Most nights, when his father was home and wasn't too drunk to remember, this is how they ate.

Before he could choose his phone rang. Scott.

"What's up?"

"Dude, where are you," Scott said, music blaring in the background. He must be at Lydia's party. "Why aren't you at the party."

"Sorry bro, I'm kinda on a date… or at least I thought I was."

"Oh, with who?" Scott asked. Stiles loved his best friend but he was glad that at times Scott was a little dense.

"Just some guy… but don't worry it doesn't seem to be going well. I might just go bed once the movie is done." Stiles hated the idea of calling it a night this early but Derek didn't seem to be into it. The other night he may have been a total grump but at least he was talking… for the most part. Now he was just as chilly as frosty the snowman.

"No, dude you have to come here. I need you." Scott was partially pleading for his life.

"Well that's very sweet of you Scott to pour your heart out like this but I don't really feel the same."

"I'm serious, I need my wingman. That Isaac guy is here and he's trying to pull me into a room to talk. I don't know what to do."

"Isaac? Why is he there?"

"I don't know, he came with that Peter guy, you know Cora's uncle." Now Stiles was really confused. Why the hell was Peter there? "Just get your ass here as fast as you can."

The other side of the phone went dead. Stiles wanted to rip his hair out. It was bad enough that this date had taken a nosedive but now he has to rescue his friend from the clutches of an evil cute guy. If his phone was so expensive he's take his frustrations out on it. He was so lost in his thoughts he thought of vexation he was going have a heart attack when he felt another body press up against his. Two warm hands looped on his hips as they pulled him into the hard, firm body of the man standing behind him. Derek's warm lips pressed to Stiles' neck. They suctioned to his skin causing Stiles let a low rumble escape his throat. The hands spun his around and there was face to face with Derek; those eyes as deep and green as a forest no longer blanketed in a sheet of cold ice, they were now warm and inviting and soft.

Without asking Derek cupped Stiles' face in his hands and pressed their lips together. I was unexpected and firm but soft and sedative. Stiles' hand gripped Derek's shirt for dear life, making sure he held on tight in case he was about to be pulled out of a dream. Derek was the first to break away, resting his forehead on Stiles' as he panted for air.

"I'm sorry," he said running his hands down Stiles chin. Stiles must have been making a questioning face because Derek answered his question before he could ask it. "I've been acting like a jerk."

"Yeah I'd say so." Stiles said under his breath

Derek grimaced at his words. "I guess I'm a little stressed with all the work I have to do and I was feeling a little strange being over here with you alone. I don't think I handled the situation the right way."

"You can say that again," Stiles said, his words with an edge.

"I don't want you to go to bed after the movie and I hope I'm not just some guy." Derek said kissing him on the forehead. "I want to make the best of this night, if you'll still let me."

"Gee, let me think… DUH!" Stiles hand pulled Derek's head closer and forced him to kiss him again, this time deeper and with as much force as possible. Derek's hands scooped Stiles up and placed him on the counter. Stile's lets wrapped around Derek's hips, pulling him in closer. Stiles pulled away his time. "Before we get carried away, I- we kinda have to go rescue Scott from Isaac and your uncle."

Stiles filled him in on the conversation with Scott. Derek was none to please to hear his uncle was crashing a high school party. "He really is an ass."

"So how about we run over there, play captain save-a-hoe for Scott and then come back here?"

Derek made a deep growl. "As much as I'd love that, there's no way I can walk into a party with you without rising some questions."

Stiles knew he was right. Showing up together would not only make people take, it would be like yelling fire in a theater, people would nearly riot. He didn't want to leave Derek sitting here by himself. A light bulb went off in his head. "I might have an idea."

**XXX**

"Stiles, I say this with the utmost respect, but when we get back I am going to kill you." Derek's voice was muffled under the rubber mask Stiles had given him to wear.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite understand you." Stiles teased, getting enjoyment out of Derek's torment. Derek pulled the mask off, taking a fresh breath.

"A werewolf? You couldn't have picked something better? And why aren't you wearing a mask?"

Stiles let his mischievous smile spread on his face. "Hey, this is a high school party buddy, you're the one that's not suppose to be here. Which means you're the one that has to wear the mask."

"So what's the plan?"

Stiles was never to follow a plan, he was much more the fly by the seat of your pants kind guy. "I guess we get in there, you find Peter, I find Scott, do what we need to do and go back to my place and eat something cause I am starving… then maybe cuddle to a movie?"

Derek grabbed Stiles hand and gave a small squeeze as a way of saying _that would be awesome._

**XXXXXX**

'_Of course this party would be insane_' Derek thought to himself as he and Stiles had to wade through the sea of teenagers crammed into the house. This was even worse than the one at his house. And to make things worse, he had to search the house in this damn mask, being only able to see through two small eyeholes.

As the pair of them slipped into the house Stiles slid out back to search for Scott by the pool. Derek on the other hand stuck to the main house. And if a house full of drunken horny teens in formalwear is bad, then a house full of drunken horny teens in Halloween costumes is ten times worse. It was like trying to push your way to the front of a concert, only with more bump and grinding.

Derek searched the main floor of the house with no sign of anyone he knew. He pulled off the mask and was able to breathe and see again. The living room, the kitchen, everywhere he looked was kids in costumes but not his creep of an uncle or Isaac. Pushing his way upstairs at least three girls grabbed his ass along the way, one of them stuffing her number in his back pocket.

Upstairs there were less people, just a few scattered along the hall, mostly girls crying or people in line for the bathroom. Derek turned the knob on the first door he encountered. The room was filled with a group of girls, one crying, the rest of them surrounding her and consoling her. Derek slammed the door as fast as he could. Next one was empty, same for the third.

When he entered the next room he almost stumbled back out of it. There was Isaac and Scott, their hands pawing at each other's shirtless bodies. At first Derek wasn't sure what he was looking at. But once he walked in the boys stopped kissing and stepped back from each other, in shock.

"Uhh… Stiles is looking for you." He said before stumbling out of the room. Leave it to Isaac to seduce a straight boy. Derek moved onto the next room, which was even worse.

The room must have been Lydia's parents; it was decorated in such a way that read 'old people'. But inside the queen-sized bed was something Derek wished he never had to see, his uncle Peter's bare ass. Derek covered his eyes as fast as he could while whoever was in the room started shouting for him to get out.

Derek peaked through his fingers. Luckily Peter had slipped his pants back on his body. Not only was Lydia Martin dressing fastening her bra but her douchie boyfriend Jackson was pulling his boxers on. Derek's stomach churned a little bit at the sight.

"Do you two mind if I have a word with my nephew."

Lydia and Jackson dressed themselves and left the room without another word, but slamming the door behind them, making sure Derek knew how they felt. Peter pulled his shirt over his head as he took a seat on the bed.

"So what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" Peter asked, his tone sharp with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Derek said, his frustrations flowing out of him. "Crashing a high school party?"

"Hey now, I was invited personally by the hostess, unlike you who so rudely bust in here unannounced."

"The hostess who is seventeen. Banging minors now? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can ask you the same thing!" Peter snapped back catching Derek off guard. "Tell me, how was your little date with Stiles the other night? Or the one tonight for that matter?" Derek was speechless. He had taken such precautions that no one should have known. Peter had seen one kiss but nothing more.

"Tell me Derek, what would Cora have to say about all this sneaking around you've been doing with her boyfriend? I'm sure she'd be none-to-pleased to hear about."

Derek felt a surge of rage burst open in him. He clenched his fists at his sides, trying his best to keep himself from punching Peter in the face. "Are you following me?"

Peter snorted at the question as if it was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "Of course not, I have much better things to do with my life. You're just so obvious it wasn't that hard to figure out." Peter patted the bed next t to him, telling Derek to have a seat. Derek sat down on the bed next to his uncle, still fuming with rage.

"Now the way I see it you have two choices here. Choice number one; you stay out of my business and you're free to romp through a field of daisies until rainbows shoot out of your ass all for I care. Or choice number two; if you continue to poke your nose where it doesn't belong I'll make sure you never get a moments peace with that boy again."

Both options sucked. Peter always believed he could get away with murder as long as he was charming enough. But this could blow up in his face. If anyone found out his uncle was screwing his students then it would reflect very badly on Derek. But if he said anything, he would lose Stiles.

"What do you even know about these kids?" Derek asked still confused by the entire situation.

"Lydia Marin. Honor role student with a 4.6 GPS. All around queen bee, wants to go to Yale but also dates that meat-head Jackson Whittmore; captain of the lacrosse team, captain of the swim team, and might I add, has one hell of a mouth on him. Please tell me Derek, what do you even know about your little boy toy?"

Derek sighed running his fingers trough his hair. "That's the problem, I don't really know anything about him other than the little tidbits got from him so far. I want to know him but…"

"But what's stopping you?"

Derek shook his head. How did he go from fully enraged and ready to throw his uncle out a window to having a heart to heart? "Me, I guess. He invited me over and I was excited but when I got there I started to panic and froze him out. Didn't realize how much it hurt him until I heard him talking on the phone."

"Sounds like a case of... _cold feet_." Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle's bad pun.

"You know if this goes badly with Stiles, I will lose everything; my job, my future, my sister. I just… I just don't know if he's worth it."

"Ah the eternal question. 'Is somebody really worth opening up to.' That's the most important thing you have to ask yourself. Is this one person so important that you are will to give them the power to destroy you but trusting they wont. My advice-"

"Which I'm not asking for."

"-Is go for it. Lets face it; you won't be this young and good looking forever. Longevity skips a generation, so I have nothing to worry about, but you, you need to live a little. Loosen up and throw caution to the wind." Peter patted him on the back. "You never know what beautiful things thing may grow from the depths unknown."

Derek let Peter's words sink in. Although it was nothing he hadn't heard before. Peter's advice usually led to something illegal and dangerous. "Last time I let someone I hurt Kate beyond belief. I don't want to do that again."

Peter shifted his body. "Kate was a heartless bitch that no one liked anyways. She got what she deserved. Stiles, on the other hand, seems like a sweet boy. Hell, the kid was able to put up with me without as much as breaking a sweat. I think he's resilient enough for you."

Derek laughed. _Stiles is something else, that's for sure_. "Thanks… now let's get you home before the cops bust this up and drag your ass to jail."

**XXX**

"This is the last time I help Scott with anything… ANYTHING, and I mean it. Next time he wasn't a ride to school he can kiss my ass," Stiles spat out as he drove back to his house, his hands clutched to the wheel turning nearly as white as bone. "I mean, can you believe me?"

"What did he say exactly?" Derek was still confused about the whole situation. After Derek had shuffled Peter out of the house he found Stiles, who at that point, was near stroke level. Stiles just dragged him from the house muttering to him self about how ungrateful Scott was and how he was planning to cut the breaks on his motorbike.

"Once I found his skank ass messing around with that trifling Isaac he just yelled at me to get out of the room. Of course, I refused but he just said he needed to talk stuff out with Isaac. I made the comment that he can't talk with his mouth full. Then he shoved me out of the room and slammed the door in my face."

"Then what?"

"I may have stood outside the door flipping it off until you found me. But that's not the point. How dare he pull me away from our miserable date to rescue him only to tell me to leave."

Derek flinched at Stiles words. He knew he was only joking but it still stung. "I think you're being overdramatic."

"Overdramatic? I haven't even begun to be overdramatic. He's going to pay that's for damn sure. I'm going to fill his underwear drawer with itching powder. I'm going to fill his lunch with laxative. I'm going to-"

"You're going to," Derek said cutting him off, "Take me back to your house so we can turn this 'miserable' date into something salvageable."

Stiles seemed to lose track of his devious plans to seek revenge on Scott and perked his ears at Derek's suggestion. "What, um, what do you have in mind?"

Derek flashed him his smile and moved his hand to Stiles knee. "Maybe we can start a movie… in your bedroom." Stiles swallowed the hard lump trapped in his throat and looked like he was about to faint. He pressed on the gas.

Stiles nearly ran his jeep off the road speeding home. Derek played calm but secretly was saying his prayers that he would live to see the end of this car ride. When he flew his car into the driveway Derek wanted to get down and kiss the ground and promise to never go anywhere where he couldn't get by his own two feet.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Stiles asked as he pulled Derek inside and up the stairs to his room. "I pretty much have anything you could think of. And for anything I don't I'm sure I could find it on Netflix."

Derek was surprised that Stiles room was… well, normal. The walls were painted a light blue and covered with poster of bands. Dark wood furniture sat around the room as well as a small bed. A telescope pointed out the window.

"I don't have a TV in here but we can always watch on my laptop." Stiles said grabbing it from his desk and sitting on the bed. Derek stood around awkwardly.

"Kind of a small bed, don't you think?"

"Guess we'll have to cuddle up to in it."

If Derek was nervous before he was about to hit the floor now. He hesitantly walked over to the bed and took a seat. Stiles went on about the hundred of horror movies they could watch. In the end he settled on Carrie since it wasn't that scary.

Stiles reclined his body back into the soft mattress. Derek could ether sit there with Stiles legs on his lap of lay with him. Derek crammed his hulking body to the side of the bed next to the wall, lying on his side. Stiles' slender frame pressed up closely to him. Derek could feel his loins begin to stir at the mere touch of their bodies. He felt like a teenager again, unable to control himself.

As the movie played Stiles shifted his body, moving it closer to Derek's. Derek didn't make notice of it. The second time Stiles made sure to position his body so that his backside was pressed to Derek's front. Derek felt his cheeks glow rosy. He moved his arms, one around Stiles chest, the other propping head up, and pulled the younger boy closer to him. Stiles made a noise that told Derek that he had felt Derek's increasingly hard manhood.

"You know," Stiles said, no longer paying attention to the movie, "We do have the house to ourselves… and my Dad-um-my dad may have told me where he keeps cretin protection."

Derek's red cheeks in a flash became ashen. "Um, yeah I mean you should know where your dad keeps his gun, I'll be back." Derek shot up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom, nearly tripping on Stiles sneakers along the way. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Turning on the cold water he filled the palms of his hands up and splashed the frigid water on his face.

"You are not going to have sex with him." He told his reflection in the mirror. As much as his body ached and burned for it he refused to let his rushing hormones dictate what he was going to do. Derek turned the water off. That's when he noticed the pill bottles. There were nearly half a dozen pill bottles sitting on the sink. Derek took each one and looked at the labels. He felt nosey doing so but part of him wanted to know what they were for. Each of them was prescribed for Stiles.

Adderall. _Well that makes sense; Stiles always seemed to all over the map. _Xanax. _That's strange; he didn't seem like the type to have anxiety. _Lithium. Derek reread the label a few times making sure he saw the work correctly. This was some heavy-duty stuff. _Why would he need this?_ Derek left the bathroom, bottle still in his hand.

Back in the room Stiles was on the bed looking perturbed to the point he was biting his nails. When he saw Derek he took his hand out of mouth.

"Hey, I'm sorry for that," he started but Derek stopped him by holding up the pill bottle.

"What's this?" Derek asked tossing him the pills. Stiles read the label, seeing which one of the medications it was. At first Stiles looked like he was offended that Derek would ask him such a rude question. But before he could say anything Derek took a seat on the bed. "I only ask because… I feel like we don't really know each other that well. And if-If- we are going to see where this goes I think we should start talking."

Stiles bit at his lower lip as he rolled the bottle in his hand. "Manic depression runs in my family. The doctors decided it would be best to make sure that I was stabilized." He let out a hard mocking laugh, his eyes nearly welling up. "Depression, alcoholism. I can't wait to see what's behind door number three."

Stiles words tugged at the string of Derek's heart. Sitting before him was a young boy who had been burses and battered but no broken. Stiles was much more like Cora than Derek realized. Derek slid his fingers into the palms of Stiles hands and held onto them. "If you ask me, this is only a test to make you stronger, to give you a thicker skin so when something truly damaging happens, you'll know you have the strength to walk away from it unscathed."

Derek's few words were enough to bring a smile to Stiles face. The younger man grabbed on Derek's shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss. Derek didn't fight it. Stiles was in charge and there was nothing he could do about it. The younger man slid his lanky body into Derek's lap, his legs wrapping around Derek's body. Stiles arms held onto Derek with an iron grip. Derek wasn't going anywhere even if he wanted to. Derek's body lit up like the night sky on the Fourth of July; bursting flames of adoration rippled through his body. Stiles wasted no time in removing the older mans shirt. Derek's mind was fogged with lust. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He tugged at the corners of Stiles shirt until he pulled it over the younger boys head.

Stiles grinded his small but firm rear-end into Derek crotch. Derek let a moan escape from his mouth as the boy teased him with his body. Derek deepened the kiss as he lay Stiles back on the bed. His warm mouth trailed along Stiles jaw until he reached the soft flesh at the crook of his neck. Derek nipped at the fine skin with his teeth. Stiles nearly howled as Derek's lips, teeth, and tongue lapped at his nape.

"Mark me," Stiles whimper between heavy gasps. "Make me yours."

Derek followed the orders and his biting became lupine. Derek's suckled at the milky skin until it developed into a violet-crimson blotch. Stiles' nimble fingers rushed down Derek's body until it found his belt. Stiles hurried to loosen it and toss it to the floor.

Before he could undo the button to Derek's jeans there was a shriek from the window. Both of them jumped from the bed to see Scott's terrified face. He had climbed up to Stiles room. Derek hastily pulled his shirt back on as both Stiles and Scott began a shouting match.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, I thought you were sleeping."

"Scott, it's not what it looks like-"

"You didn't tell me you were dating Mr. Hale."

"Were not dating, it just, I don't know."

Scott decided down from the window and into the yard, his feet carrying across the grass at breakneck speed. Stiles dressed himself.

"Should you go after him?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed and sat down on the bed. "Nah, I'll call him tomorrow, explain everything. Make sure he doesn't say anything to anyone." Derek was relieved that he and Stiles were on the same page. "I guess that kinda killed the moment, didn't it."

Derek sat next to the younger boy, placing his hand on Stiles'. "Yeah but I'm glad it did. I think that if this is going to go anywhere we should get to know each other mentally before we do physically."

"Ugh," Stiles cried. "But you have such a hot body. How do you expect me to keep my hands to myself when you look like you stepped out of a god damn fitness magazine?"

Derek laughed at Stiles whiney cries. "It will be worth it, believe me. But I think we should call it a night."

Stiles was disappointed at Derek's declaration to go home but he understood. He walked Derek to the door before getting a goodbye kiss.

"I hope this date was better."

"Are you kidding me? I'm one dry hump away from creaming my pants. This was golden." Derek kissed the younger boy again before walking away towards his car.

* * *

Once again I wanted this chapter to be out by Friday and now its like 5 am on a Monday. Woops. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know I had fun writing the latter half. Next chapter (SPOILERS) should have a fun date with Scott and Isaac. ;)

I will say I was kinda disappointed by the few amount of reviews on chapter 4. I thought I did a good job.

Just so you guys know if you want to follow me on tumblr my name is

And I added this story on Archive of Our Own so if you're on there you can read and comment all you want.

lonewolf163: I know, love is messy but I think cora is a strong girl. I think im planning somewhere near 20 chapters if I can.

Fandestigres: Creepy peter is awesome! I hope this chapter helped his creepiness.

Ehrmahgehrddahvehrgehrnt: Thank you!

Queenbrown20: I try and update AMAP

Yaoifangirl89: lol Cora is simply just a pawn in a plan.

Kei Yama: Well thank you so much. I'd love to turn writing in a profession but I think I have many many many years if that is to ever happen. I have many idea for books that I should write down but maybe one day I'll have millions of fans just like you. Thank you.


	6. Walking on Air

When morning broke Stiles was astounded to find that his room had turned into an icebox. He left his window open in case Scott was coming back but now a cold snap had made the temperature drop. Now he could have sworn icicles were forming on his ceiling fan. He tucked the blankets around his body forming a cocoon, not wanting to move out of his warm and comfy bed. But he couldn't. He had to go hunt down Scott and explain what had happened the night before.

He cursed his best friends name thinking about the events of last night; his fingers were brushing Derek's zipper when Scott barged in. Stiles could only imagine what it would have lead to id he was able to get Derek's pants off. But maybe it was for the best that he didn't let his hormones get the best of him. It was true they didn't know each other that well… but once Stiles got his shirt off he couldn't help himself. The man had a hot body, like he was craved from marble.

Stiles climbed out of bed to close the open window. The outside was a completely different landscape from the night before; the grass, the trees, the cars – everything – was lightly dusted with a fresh layer of snow like a powered donut.

"What the hell is the point of living in California if it's going to snow?" he shouted out load. He slammed the window shut and began to dress. His winter clothing was no different from his summer clothing, only more hoodies. He tugged a shirt on and nearly forgot about the mark Derek left the night before. His skin had bruised like a piece of fruit; the mark was blue-violet and the size of a half-dollar. He pulled his hoodie up to cover it up. The last thing he needed was people asking questions.

Downstairs his father was passed out on the couch again, an empty bottle lodged between his fingers, the other arm pressed over his eyes. Stiles left the house as quietly as he could.

As he drove to Scott house he made sure to call before he got there. No answer. He tried again, and again, and again. Each time it just went to his voicemail. Scott was avoiding his calls.

When he arrived at his house the door was locked. He knocked as loud as he could. Scott was going to answer if it killed him. Instead, Scott's mom answered.

"Oh, hey Melissa, is Scott here?" He asked politely.

"No I'm sorry Stiles, he isn't here." She said back matter-of-factly. She winked and pointed up to where Scott's room was. "Tell your father I said hello." She said as loud as she could before closing the door. It was her way of telling him that Scott had told her to lie about where he was. Stiles climbed on the railings despite the snow and onto the roof. Scott's window was unlocked but he wasn't in his room. Stiles pried it open and spilled into the room. It was empty.

Maybe Melissa was telling the truth when she said that Scott wasn't here. As Stiles was about to the leave through the window from whence he came, the door to the bathroom opened and Scott walked in, a towel tucked around his waist. He screamed and nearly dropped his towel. Stiles adverted his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Scott yelled as he tried his best to cover up more of his body with the already far-stretched towel. Not like Stiles hadn't seen his share of Scott's body. They'd been friends since they were kids, its just normal.

"You were avoiding my calls so I thought I would drop in." Stiles peaked between his fingers making sure it was all right to look. Scott had pulled his boxer-briefs on. "Your mom said you weren't here, I had to make sure. Look we need to talk about last night-"

"No." Scott said cutting him off. "No we don't." Scott pulled out a shirt and pulled it over his naked torso.

"Yeah we really do." Stiles fired back. "About what you saw last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked as he pulled on his jeans and took a seat on the bed. Stiles sat down next him, unsure how to answer. There wasn't an exact reason to why he didn't tell him.

"There wasn't much to tell. We had been taking things slow and he-we didn't want anyone to find out in case things didn't work out."

"How long has it been going on?" Scott asked. Stiles didn't look at his friend, he could tell by the tone in Scott's voice that he was hurt.

"He drove me home on homecoming and kissed me. Then I forced him on a date. Yesterday was only our second date."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Scott repeated. "I've told you everything that's been going on in my life but you don't even tell me who you're dating. That sucks man."

"Truth is we're not even '_official_'." Stiles used air quotes around official. "I think we're just exploring things. But I guess I kept it under wraps because I couldn't tell you."

"But why?"

"Because, Scott, I didn't want you pissed at me." Stiles snapped. Scott was taken aback by Stiles sudden outburst. So was Stiles but now the floodgates were opened and he couldn't stop talking. "I didn't want you pissed that Cora thinks were dating. I didn't need you judging me because the guy I'm into is older and our teacher. I didn't need you reminding me how many ways it could go wrong. I just… I just wanted it to go somewhere before anyone knew about it."

Both of them were silent after Stiles small rant. Stiles huffed, nearly winded. Scott put a firm on hand his friends shoulder and give it a tight squeeze. "It's one thing for you to know about guy, it a totally different thing when it's happening. I don't know if you would be able to handle it."

"Dude, I get. It's not something we really talk about. I guess I've been so wrapped up in my own business I forget that you have your own to deal with."

"Speaking of your business, what the hell happened last night?"

Scott's face feel into his hands before they ran throw his hair. "I don't even know where to start with that."

"How about the part where you and Isaac were strip searching each other. Start from there go with it." Stiles jokes. Scott shoulder checked him playfully.

"When Isaac showed up he wanted to go somewhere and talk about homecoming. I wanted you there so I could avoid it all together but I couldn't hold off so I figured we just have to get it over with. So we went to a room to talk about it. Next thing I knew he kissed me and…" Scott's words trailed off.

"And?" Stiles pushed.

"And I enjoyed it. His lips were so soft and I just didn't want to stop. Then he took off his shirt and I didn't want him to be the only one so I did too. Then we were on the bed making out and Mr. Hale walked in. Then he left and Isaac thought we should go further. Then you walked in."

"And you threw me out." Stiles said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Scott apologized. "I felt bad and went to find you but I figured you went home."

"So when did you realize you liked Isaac?"

Scott sighed, blowing out a large puff of air. "About the time he kissed me."

"And you never thought about guys that way before? Am I attractive?" Stiles questioned.

Scott laughs. "No I didn't, I mean I don't think I did. I mean Jackson had a really nice body, so does Danny. But I always figured that guys were your thing."

Stiles picked up a pillow and hit Scott with it. "I'm glad you think it's '_my thing_.' What are you going to tell Allison?"

"Funny you should mention that. Allison was person number three that walked in on us. Needless to say she broke it off with me then and there. I was going to go talk to her but you showed up in my room."

Stiles felt a pang of guilt ring inside of him. Allison probably had her prepping their home security system by now. And by that he meant shinning his shotgun, getting ready to point it at Scott's head. "You really should have locked that door."

"Shut up." Scott punched his best friend in arm.

"It's ok, Cora's going to break every bone in my body when she finds out." Stiles knew this was true. Cora was small but she was strong. He was nothing but pale skin and fragile bone. She could squash him like a bug.

"We are no good with women." Scott added.

"We're probably not that good with guys either." Neither of them could contain their laughter. It was times like this Stiles was glad Scott was his best friend. No one else would be laughing about stuff like this. "Well I'm gonna go. I have to call Derek and tell him everything is all good."

"Alright but don't think you're off the hook for not telling me. Isaac wants to go on a date and I can't do it alone. You and Mr. Hale need to come with."

Stiles mouth went dry. He wasn't sure if Derek would want to go on a double date, especially with two of his students. "I'll ask but no promises."

"Alright. Oh and Stiles."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked as he climbed out the window.

"Nice hickey."

Stiles gave Scott the finger before descending the roof. On his way back to his house Stiles dialed Derek's number. After a few rings the older man answered. "So how did it go?"

"Um," Stiles wasn't sure how to answer. His good news may be Derek's bad. "Well Scott seemed really cool with everything… except he says I owe him and we have to go on a double date with him and Isaac." Stiles winced, waiting for the worst. But Derek didn't say anything. "Still there?"

"Yeah… I just-I had something planned already for us." Derek sounded disappointed. Stiles chest swelled with warmth at Derek's words. He has planned a date for them. "But I suppose I could call Isaac and let him in on it."

"Are you sure? You don't sound too happy about it."

Stiles could almost here Derek shrug through the phone. "It's fine. But I just want everyone to know I get full credit for this. Just be ready to by seven." Derek clicked off his phone. Stiles couldn't contain his smile. Derek had planned another date for them.

**XXXXXX**

Derek was going to kill Isaac. Not figuratively. Literally. He was going to hunt him down, make sure he suffers, then dispose of the body and make sure no one ever finds it. This is his own fault all because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants. No, he had to go after the straight guy. Now Derek had to share his date with him and Scott.

Derek called Isaac's phone. "Hello?" Isaac asked in a groggy voice. He must have been from a long night.

"You're a dead man, Lahey." Derek growled in the speaker of his phone.

"Derek?"

"Yeah dumbass. Thanks a lot. I had a date planned for tonight and now you have to be there."

"What are you talking about?" Isaac still wasn't firing on all cylinders.

"Scott walked in on me and Stiles last night. Now Scott said Stiles owes him and the four of us have to go on a date together. Look, I already have something planned, just get your ass up cause I'm picking you up." Derek didn't wait for a response.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles stood on his porch practically freezing his ass off. His hands felt like they were already frost bitten. Maybe he was being a little dramatic; he had only been standing out there for five minutes. But he was cold damn it. The red hoodie didn't provide much protection from the weather. He tucked his fingers inside the pocket of his jeans in an attempt to keep them warm.

"I don't know how you're so cold." Scott said, standing there with a goofy smile on his face. "I'm fine."

Of course Scott was fine, he was bundled up in his letterman jacket. Those things are warm as hell. And the only reason he has one is because he's co-captain of the lacrosse team. A red beanie tucked in his ears.

"Gee, maybe because I don't have a winter coat."

"Oh… you should get one." Stiles wanted to hit Scott.

"No duh. How did things go with Allison?"

Scott let out a hard sigh of disappointment. "Not good. She pulled a knife on me and said she didn't want to talk to me."

Before Stiles could respond the black Camaro pulled into the driveway. Derek stepped out of the driver seat, his leather jacket and jeans making him look like a super model. Isaac was wearing a blue navy blue pea coat and blood red scarf. Mixed with his curly blonde hair only made his more adorable than he already was.

"Sweet car Mr. Hale." Scott said

"Thanks Scott, but at this point you can call me Derek. Now get in, we have places to be."

Stiles and Scott followed orders. Scott and Isaac climbed into the backseat as Stiles slid into the front. Derek revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway. The cab of the car was unusually void of talking. The only sounds were the music streaming from the speakers and the roar of the engine. The sexual awkwardness and tension between him and Derek and Scott and Isaac was so concert, you would need a jackhammer just to get through it.

"So um, where we going?" Stiles asked trying to break the tension. He would think at this point he wouldn't still be nervous around Derek but just being around the older man make his nerves go into overdrive. Could it be the that strong jaw line, the soft flow of his lips into a small cupids bow, the stubble that always seemed to be at five o'clock? Maybe it was the eyes that looked they were carved from Chinese jade, or the thick careless hair the color of a ravens feathers or the constant scowl that crossed his handsome face or the beaming smile. The fact that his body looked like it was a gift from the angels and nearly makes Stiles cream his pants just by looking at it was a serious factor.

"It wouldn't be much fun if I told you would it?" Derek said with a smile.

The car rolled through town until it pulled up to a large build that looked like a stadium. Stiles had seen it plenty of times but had never been there.

"The hockey rink? Are we going to watch a game?" Stiles asked. Derek didn't answer. He went to his trunk, pulled out a gym bag and walked into the building. The other three boys trailed behind, unsure of what is going on. The inside of the building was empty. Stiles was displeased it was just as cold inside as it was outside.

"So what's that plan, other than freezing to death?" Stiles huddled his arms around his midsection trying to keep warm.

"We're going ice-skating." Derek dropped his bag that was slung over his shoulder. He unzipped it and inside was four pairs of skates.

"Did you know about this?" Scott whispered to Isaac.

"He asked me what size shoes I wore but didn't tell me anything."

Derek sat down on a nearby bench and began to put on his skates. Stiles found his size in the bag and followed suit. He had never been much of an ice skater, he done it for a few times before but never anything too intense.

"How did you get this whole place just for us?" Stiles asked as he tightened his laces.

Derek stood, already taking well to the blades under him. "My friend Boyd works here part time. I asked him if I could use it while this place was closed. He didn't seem to have a problem with it… I also paid him well enough."

Derek stepped out on the ice and was a natural. He looked like he had spent his life living on the ice. Doing a lap around the rink, he didn't falter once.

"Impressive," Stiles said as he took to the ice. His knees felt wobbly on the slippery surface but he kept his balance. Derek took his hands and pulled him along. "Where did you learn to skate like that?"

"My mom wanted me to have a lots of different skills; dancing, ice skating. Lucky for me, learning to ice skate meant I could play hockey."

"It was like she knew you were destined to love guys."

Derek pulled Stiles in closer, their bodies touching chest to chest. Derek's body radiated heat, making Stiles pull in closer. He looked up to those soft green eyes and placed a small kiss on Derek's lips. They pulled apart only when Scott spilled out n the ice. He and Isaac had finally taken to the ice but neither of them had any experience being on it.

Scott picked himself up but was back down before he could straighten up. "You couldn't have picked something better than this." Scott snarled as Isaac gave him a hand causing them both to fall.

"What's better than showing off my skills?" Derek said as he pulled Stiles by the hand and took him around the rink. Stiles could barely contain his joy as he and Derek flew around the rink hand in hand. It was like some wonderful dream.

After a few more failed attempt ending with them body facedown in the ice, Scott and Isaac took to the bleachers and watched. The two seemed to be growing more comfortable with each other. Isaac slid his body closer to Scott's, their knees slightly touching. Isaac seemed to be a good distraction from Allison dropping him like a box of rocks… needles to say Isaac was the reason behind it.

"Who would have thought those two would hit it off." Stiles said.

"Isaac certainly crushed on Scott the second he saw him."

"I know the feeling." Stiles said giving Derek a small wink. "I saw you and wanted… well I knew I wanted to know you."

"You, Ms. Blake, Lydia. I'm pretty sure everyone in that class lost control the second I stepped in."

"Well could you blame us? Not every day someone who looks like you graces us with his greatness. Didn't you think the same about me? That I was adorable and preconscious and that you couldn't resist me?"

"Actually I think you were kinda annoying." Stiles dug his skates into the ice and came to a stop.

"How could you say that?" Stiles was more than offended. The guy he liked just told him that he thought he was annoying. Not the best thing to say on a date. Derek stopped next to Stiles.

"Well the first thing you did was yell at me about your grade, so yeah it wasn't the best of first impressions. But I thought you were cute the whole time if that makes it any better?" Derek's hands found their way to Stiles hips and pulled the boy closer to his body. Stiles wanted to skate away but Derek would only catch him. "Come on, don't be upset, I didn't mean to be so veracious or make you sound like some kind of gadfly."

Derek's warm welcoming lips fell against the back of Stiles neck. The waves of pleasure that shot through Stiles body nearly made his knees buckle under him. Goosebumps spiked all over his body but they weren't from the cold. Stiles cursed himself for letting Derek break him so easily.

"Alright, I'll forgive you this time. But you owe me."

"How about a nice hot chocolate?"

"That works." Stiles said realizing how easily he could be bought off. Derek escaped from the ice rink and over to the concessions stand. A young man with chocolate dark skin was working the counter. That must have been Boyd. When he came back to the ice he had two cups in his hands. He handed on to Stiles. The heat warmed his fingers to the bone. He imbibed the sweet confection, toasting his insides as it slipped down into his stomach. It was the first time he'd felt warm all day – other than when Derek held him in his arms. "You're lucky this is good or I'd still be mad at you."

"All right all right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn you in a firebrand. If you vexed me that much I wouldn't be dating you."

Stiles' ears tingled at the sound of the word _dating_. "So were dating eh?" Stiles prodded at the word Derek's face glowered as his eyebrows shot up in amusement. Derek snatched at Stiles' hoodie and pulled him in closer.

"If you have something to say, say it."

Stiles swallowed hard as Derek looked down at him, those eyes making Stiles wish he had waylaid his question. "I guess I just want to know _what _we are. I mean, I like you and you like me so…" His words trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"You want to know if I'm your boyfriend?" Derek asked straightforwardly.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles face blanched three shades after Derek had asked his question; it went from its already pale color to ashen to nearly looking like a ghost. His face quailed in embarrassment but Derek's grip wouldn't let him pull away from him.

"Um… yeah… I guess I kinda did." He said in a craven tone. Stiles looked like he wished he could be a turtle ducking his head inside of his shell. Derek couldn't help but love the bemused look on the younger mans face. He was adorable and dorky but something about him was more attractive then all of that. His personality was effervescent; it made Derek feel bubbly to be around him. And as much as a misanthrope as Derek was it was rare to find someone who could invade his life in such an amicable way.

"I think that we have a lot to work through, there is the little fact of my sister." Derek started. Before he could even finish Stiles face dropped down to the ground in humiliation. Derek placed his fingers under the younger boys chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "But despite that, there's no one else I want to spend my time with. So, yeah, I guess you are my boyfriend."

Stiles faced shined so bright that Derek thought it was going to blind him. It was filled with effulgence and jubilance it was like he was going to explode. Stiles didn't waste any time pulling Derek down to his level and planting a firm and fearless kiss on his lips. Derek smiled under Stiles mouth as the younger boy pushed himself against Derek's body.

"So," Stiles said pulling his lips back. "Do I get full boyfriend privileges? You know, the kind that don't involve clothes?" Stiles _wriggle_ his hips into Derek's.

"Oh you will," Derek cooed softly in Stiles ear. "But I'm going to make sure it's the perfect time. So until then, you're going to have to suffer and beg until you're ready to pop."

Stiles made an aching moan as if he was on the verge of orgasm just listening to Derek's dulcet voice. "Oh believe me, I'm ready to pop. I'm going to be popping to the thought for a while."

"Well in that case," Derek said as his hands moved down Stiles body and cupped his ass with a firm grip, "I should give you a little something more to think about."

"Oh you're cruel." Stiles whimpered, letting the older guy manhandle him. If Stiles bit down on his lip anymore it was going to bust open.

"How cruel is this?" With one hand Derek lifted the hem of his shirt exposing his washboard abs and with the other took Stiles' hand and ran id down them. Stiles let out a choking gasp as his fingertips ran over the smooth muscle.

"Ugh-I-duh—I gotta go," Stiles choked on his words as he made his way from the ice and off to the bathroom. Either he had made a mess or he was about too. It was only once Stiles had fluttered off that Derek noticed that Scott and Isaac were making the best of the situation. The two boys were locked in each other's embrace, their lips locked on one another. Isaac's scarf had found itself around Scott's neck, pulling him closer.

"You two having fun?" Derek shouted, breaking their concentration on each other. The boys broke away from each other, each of them chagrining.

"Yeah, we are, mind your own business." Isaac shouted back before his thin lanky arms pulled Scott closer to his body.

"Hey, a little respect please, without me you two wouldn't have met."

"Technically if Stiles hadn't made us all go to the restaurant that night we wouldn't have met. So really it was Stiles who introduced us." Derek shot him a dangerous look. Scott stammered over his words. "Or… um, you Mr. H-Derek. By the way, you dating my best friend, I'm totally cool with it. But if you hurt him, I'll kill you."

Scott may have been a total dork but he stood up for his friend and Derek admired that. "Noted."

**XXXXXX**

The sky had darkened into a vast endless ocean of twinkling white stars and a moon so full Stiles thought he was going to see E.T. fly across it. Every thing seemed so different; the air was crisper, the leaves on the trees shined through the dark different shades of crimson, brass, and copper. The feeling of Derek's skin on his burned as if Stiles had stuck his hand in a fire, but in a good way. He wanted to feel that burn all over his body, feeling Derek's hands roaming and exploring at his whim.

They sat in the car alone. Scott and Isaac decided to walk home, giving them a chance to talk. This left the boys alone, which Stiles was more than happy with. Derek held his hand tightly.

They sat in the driveway, the engine still running. Stiles didn't want to get out of the car and Derek didn't want him to leave.

"Did you have fun today?" Derek asked as his eyes locked in on the younger boy in the passenger seat.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked with a snort. "It was awesome."

Derek, with a large grin on his face leaned over and kissed the younger boy. The kiss was soft and sweet but it sent jolts through Stiles body. Each of them pushed a little more on each other until the small kiss had turned into a full make out session. Stiles, without breaking the kiss, slid his beanpole body into Derek's lap and straddled the older guy. Their kiss grew intense as Derek's firm hands run up the back of Stiles shirt, grabbing at the tender flesh. His nails ran down his back, leaving a trail of burning hot white lines. Stiles let out a loud lustful signs. Derek's red-hot lips moved down Stiles chin and to his neck.

"Be careful, if you mark me anymore ill look like a leopard." Stiles huffed between jagged breaths.

"As I recall," Derek said, "You asked for that. Which, what are you going to tell Cora when she sees that?"

"I don't know, I'll say I ran into a doorknob." Stiles hands forced Derek's hot mouth back to his neck. The older men kissed and sucked at his Adam's apple. Stiles could feel Derek's already tight jeans became nearly painted on from the pressure underneath.

"You know, I could help you with that?" Stiles said as his finger ran along the leather of Derek's belt.

The older man, despite being lost in a haze of passion and lust, slid the younger guy off his lap and back into the seat next to him. "I think we should save that for another time. Besides, we've already fogged up the windows enough tonight."

Stiles tried not to sound too disappointed. As much as a virgin as he was he wanted nothing more than to rip Derek's clothes off and let him ravage him. Derek placed one last goodbye kiss on Stiles forehead before Stiles left the car. He watched as the Camaro drove away down the street. As pent-up and inhibited as he was, he felt like he was walking in a dream. He had a boyfriend. The smile that overtook his face was one of pure unconditional and irrevocable bliss.

Stiles walked into the pitch-black house, almost tripping over the shoes left at the front door. When he flipped on his lights his heart almost stopped in his chest. His father sat on the couch, his fingers curled around a half-empty whiskey bottle, his eyes two cold slits.

"Dad what are you-"

"Where have you been?" he asked in a husked voice. "I came home early and you weren't home. So where have you been." His words were slightly slurred.

_Crap_. "Oh, Scott wanted to go out-"

"That wasn't Scott." He cut off Stiles words with a tone growing in malice. "Scott doesn't drive a Camaro. So please tell me, who was that?"

Stiles blood turned to ice in his veins. His heart began to thud rapidly inside his ribs. His nerves fired on high speed. "It was just a friend."

"A friend?" His fathered asked, his voice dry and sharp as razorblades. "What kind of friend? Because that was quite a show you were giving the neighbors."

Stiles lungs filled with hot sand, his mouth parched. His father had seen him with Derek. And not walking around holding hands but full on making out, dry humping, almost blowing with Derek. "Dad I can expl-"

"Stop talking!" His fathers voice boomed, sucking the air out of Stiles lungs. "Who is he?"

"Dad, he's just a guy from school. I wanted want to tell you for a while now but I never had the right time."

"You come in here, shit-eating grin on your face and lie right to my face. If your mother was alive to see you like that she would be disgusted."

Stiles felt a small piece of his heart shatter at his father's words. Stiles balled his fists, as his eyes smarted as tears welled up. "Disgusted with me? Look who's talking? You're a drunk. If anyone should be ashamed it should be you. Mom would have loved me no matter what."

His father jumped form the couch and in one swift movement sent the whiskey bottle fly across the room. Stiles ducked, the bottle nearly scathing his head as it smashed against the wall behind him. "You killed her, just remember that. And I forbid you to see him. If he, who ever he is, steps foot on this property he will be sorry."

Hot tears now ran down Stiles cheeks as he rushed to his room, locking the door behind him. He never wanted his father to find out that way, catching him making out with his new boyfriend while he's drunk as a skunk. Stiles buried his head in his pillow until his eyes grew too heavy to keep open any longer.

* * *

Hey guys. This chapter was a little hard for me. I knew I wanted a really cute fluffy chapter (for the most part) and I think I did a rather good job. Thank you everyone for the great reviews.

So I figured I wanted to break the story up into 3-parts with about 7 or 8 chapters each ala vampire diaries. I have bits and pieces of what I want to do, now its just he idea of getting there.

Ive been listening to a lot of miley cyrus and Katy perry. They inspire me :P

On a side note I wanted to say something about Scott and Isaac. I saw a drawing of them on tumblr and loved it and it really inspired much of this chapter. This is the link. The artist is very nice. post/65581275298/i-know-snow-like-doesnt-happen-in -most-of

Its so cute

Anyways continuing on, to the reviews:

Gawjus: Lol it's no problem that you forgot. I just enjoy hearing that you like my work :D

lonewolf163: I think Scott handled it well

ehrmahgehrddahvehrgehrnt: Id like to say that if you fail I can not be held responsible lol. But thank you, that really makes me happy to hear.

Yaoifangirl89: haha I know you like your dirty sexy fun but they wont get there just quite yet.

MentToBeForever: Well im glad your happy

Fandestigres: I know, I love making Peter such a creep but also kind of devious. I'm very glad you asked why I changed the title. From the beginning I had been struggling with the title. Tangled up in Blue was something I really liked but wasn't sure if I wanted that to be the title or just a chapter. I went with teachers pet because it was something I was ok with for now but I knew I wasn't completely thrilled with it. Well on Archive of our Own there's another Derek as a teacher story called Teachers Pet. So I figured Tangled up in Blue is a better title. If you're wondering its from a hootie and the blowfish song – it kind of referees to the inability to escape from the feeling of depression which I think is something Stiles is going to struggle with, so I thought it was fitting.


	7. Salvation

Derek walked into the high school with a different feeling that day. His body was buzzing with excitement. Being able to see Stiles charged him up for a long day, even if all he could do was see him. No touching. The idea was almost torturous; watching him bite the cap of his pen, his big brown eyes gazing up at him, undressing him. It was going to take every ounce of his will not to reach out and run his fingers though that soft brown tuft of hair.

The date had turned out better than he could have expected, even with Scott and Isaac. Come of think of it, Derek didn't seem to mind that they were there. It felt better that someone else knew about their relationship, freeing. That weight of secrecy was lifted… a little bit. There's still the problem of Cora finding out, and anyone else. Derek knew the consequences of people finding out about their relationship. It would be his head on a silver platter.

But he didn't want to think about that now. Right now he wanted to think about his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The word still felt foreign to him but thinking about it pulled at the corners of his mouth. He just wanted to live in the moment, something he never let himself do before. Stiles was spontaneous and lived like no one was watching. Derek was studious and planned things out. But Stiles was having an effect on him, changing him. All he wanted to do was throw caution to the wind and kiss the boy all night until the sun broke over the horizon. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

As Derek entered the room the student's were in their seats, Jennifer had already started today's lesson about Romeo and Juliet. He had been there for nearly a month now and when he walks in no one seems to take notice. His eyes fall on the seat where Stiles is sitting – or should be. Stiles was noticeably absent from class today. The jubilant smile on Derek's face fell into his habitual scowl.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hale." Jennifer said turning away from him, her face lighting up as red as a Christmas light. She still hadn't gotten over the embarrassment of being rejecting during homecoming. Since then their working relationship had disintegrated to only speaking when necessary.

"Morning Ms. Blake." Derek said as he pulled out his copy of Romeo and Juliet. Jennifer continued on her lesson. Derek locked eyes with Scott, who seemed to be in his own dream world, most likely thinking about his weekend with Isaac. Derek made a gesture to the seat next to Scott. Scott shrugs. He doesn't know where Stiles is. Those two were practically connected head to ass. A knot grew tight in Derek's stomach. Something wasn't right. Derek itched to pull out his phone and send Stiles a text. At least some explanation as to why he wasn't present in class.

"'O _Romeo__, __Romeo_!_Wherefore art thou _Romeo' is arguably one of the most well know passages in English literature. It is the moment when Romeo decided that despite their family differences, he and Juliet are meant to be together." Jennifer's words echo inside Derek's mind. Where is his Montague? The rest of the class is a blur of reading and questions but Derek could never get Stiles out of his mind.

"Have a good day class." Jennifer ducked out of the classroom before any of the students, her face hidden away from Derek's eyes. As the class empties Derek grabbed Scott by the arm and pulled him to the sidelines, waiting for them to be alone.

"Do you know where Stiles is today?" Derek asked when they were alone.

"I don't know Mr. Hale. I tried to call him today but he never picked up. I had to walk to school." Scott said grumpily. "Kinda sucked having to walk in the cold."

"Focus Scott." Derek said as if he was dealing with a hyperactive kindergartener. "Should I be worried? Is he in trouble or hurt?"

Scott shrugged. "Not really. Sometimes Stiles forgets to charge his phone and sleeps till two o'clock. I'm sure he's fine dude."

Scott's words weren't reassuring. Something didn't feel right to him. Something in the pit of his stomach said something was wrong. Maybe he was just over thinking things. He tried to let the idea go for the rest of the day. He floated through his classes feeling a million miles away. His body was there but his mind was somewhere else. Lost.

When Cora climbed in the car, she was in her own world; headphones popped in her ears, smacking bubblegum between her mouth, her eyes locked to her phone. Derek just rolled his eyes and began to drive. Derek loved his sister but being in the car with her, even like this made his chest tighten with guilt. It was slowly cordoning away his insides. He was stealing her boyfriend… or at least whom she thought was her boyfriend. He had to tell her the truth or the acid flowing through his veins would eat him from the inside out. He tapped her on the shoulder. Begrudgingly she pulled out the headphone.

"Hey, you boytoy wasn't at school today." Derek said uncomfortable with what he had to say.

"I know. I tried texting him but he hasn't said anything back." She said half paying attention.

Derek swallowed down his reluctance as he tried his best to grow a backbone and tell his sister the truth. "Look, Cora, I wanted to talk to you about Stiles."

"Ugh," She growled at him. "Will you just get over it already? Me and him, we're are dating and nothings going to change that. Laura likes him, Peter likes him, and you're the only one who doesn't. You need to get over yourself."

"I do like him." Derek shouts over his sisters bitter and fiery words. "I like him a lot." When the words left his hollowed mouth they floated in the air, and he waited for the fallout. He waited for Cora to finally understand that his aversion to Stiles was not out of loathing or dislike but from his own licentiousness.

"Oh," She says softly, he breathy voice. Derek felt like he had crushed her world beneath the power of his hands. Her expression was bated.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't want to hear you bash on him again. But I'm glad that you like you, I thought you hated him." She said, relaxed. Derek wanted to cover his face. She still wasn't getting it. "But now I know you don't. Good. I was going to ask him to have Thanksgiving with us but wasn't sure if you would be uncomfortable with that."

Derek loved his sister but she just didn't understand. When he said he liked Stiles he meant he _liked_ Stiles, as in a 'I wanna bang you five ways to Sunday' kind of way. "Look Cora-"

"Oh my god, I totally forgot to tell you this one. So apparently my friend Allison caught Isaac messing around with her boyfriend Scott. Scott as in your student Scott and Isaac as in our Isaac." Derek forced a shocked expression. He had known about this for days. But it was all news to her. "Can you believe that? I mean what a scumbag. If Stiles did something like that to me I would make him suffer."

Derek felt his throat closed up as if he was going into anaphylactic shock. His sister was a scary girl when she was pushed too far. "What did she do?"

"She nearly stabbed him. I don't blame her." That was all he needed to hear. This was neither the place nor the time to tell her everything. When he found Stiles he was going to have a stern talk with him about what they were going to do. Neither of them needed any stab wounds.

**XXX**

Tuesday was the same. Derek walked into the classroom to find Stiles still missing. Derek felt the like the air was knocked out of him, his stomached clenched so tight he thought he was going to the throw up. Something was wrong. Derek spent the rest of the day chewing at his fingernails; a nervous tick he hasn't had since he was a kid. By days end his fingers were raw and painful from his constant gnawing.

Derek sped his sister home, barely stopping for her to get out before he was slamming on the gas pedal. He didn't care if he was going to get pulled over.

It didn't take long before he was in front of Stiles house, Stiles' jeep parked in the driveway. Derek let out a grateful sigh. He was home. But why wasn't he in school? Derek stomach went back to being a balled mass of tension.

He could barely walk, his legs felt like they were made of jelly and could barely carry him to the door. He pressed the doorbell, his hands shaking at his side as he waited for an answer. _Come-on Sitles. _He pressed the button again, his patience growing thin.

His fist balled and slammed into the door, frantic to get the boys attention. "Stiles, I know you're home. Open up."

The click of the lock made Derek stop his pounding. When the door sung open Stiles wasn't the one standing there. Instead there was an older man. His eyes were glassy and his weather-beaten face looked like Stiles, only aged. His sandy blonde hair had a few dashes of salt coloring. Derek froze. He had never met Stiles father, but two things he was sure of; the first is that his father was the Sheriff and second, he still thinks Stiles is dating Cora. Derek wondered how fast he could run or is the Sheriff could catch him… or shoot him.

"Um… hi… I'm-"

"I know who you are," The Sheriff snarled. "Mr. Derek Hale."

Derek swallowed hard, his heart pounding behind his ribs. "How do you know who I am?"

"I know a lot more than you think." The Sheriff's breath was harsh with the stale stench of the booze. "I know that you're twenty-three, I know that you're student teaching at Beacon Hills high, and I know – from the little display in my drive way - that you're screwing my son. My underage son."

In those short few seconds Derek wasn't sure if he had suffered a stroke, a heart attack, or a combination of the two. The blood must have drained from his face, his vision blurring as he toppled backwards, the arms of the Sheriff catching him before he smacked into the ground.

"Careful there." He said as he sat Derek down on the frosty pavement. Derek took a few deep breaths until his hazy sight came back into focus. "Why don't you come inside, I think we have some things to talk about?"

Derek stood on his shaky legs, gripping the walls for support, and followed the Sheriff into he house. Something seemed off by the house; the past times Derek had been there it was warmer. Not just temperature wise but in the metaphorical sense. Instead of the once inviting house it felt distant, closed off… empty. Derek settled into the cushions, his body still feeling amiss from his near fainting spell. The Sheriff took a seat in a chair opposite the sofa, his hands clamped into a ball supporting his chin, elbows on his knees.

The two sat there, looking at each other, as if sizing each other up before a great battle.

"How do you know so much about me?" Derek asked first, breaking the silence. The Sheriff still studies him in silence before he answers.

"The other night I spent my day drinking, feeling sorry for myself. My wife, Stiles' mother, died around this time of year. It's never easy for either of us." The Sheriff never looked at Derek, his eyes a million miles away, adrift in a vast black ocean of sorrow. His voice quivers slightly as he speaks. "I saw your car pull into my driveway. I didn't recognize it but I recognized my son, even when unexpectedly he climbed on top of you."

Derek felt like he was going to faint again, much to his chagrin. He felt like he had disrespected the man by kissing in his driveway. Derek thought of a thousand different scenarios this could play out, most of them of him running for his life while the Sheriff got his gun and hunted him for sport.

"In my drunken shock and rage I lost my temper. I said some damaging things to Stiles and I nearly injured him." Derek had a sudden storm of wrath swirled inside of him. He hurt him? Derek balled his fists, the vehemence of his rage growing stronger. How could he, how could anyone, want to harm Stiles? Stiles was like an innocent kitten with large round eyes that liked to paw at you with its cuteness. "Needless to say he hasn't spoken to me in days. But I searched your license plate and found out everything I needed to know about you."

"Where is he?" Derek demanded. He had to make sure Stiles was all right.

The Sheriff sighed hard. "That, I couldn't tell you for sure. I've wanted to apologize for my actions but he's avoided me."

"He should." Derek's words took the Sheriff off guard. "You're his father, you're suppose to protect him from the world, not cause it to crumble under his feet."

"I know. I'd blame my drinking but that isn't an excuse." Derek wanted to scream _'Damn right is its'_ but he controlled his temper and words. "I love my son, he's the only thing I have left in this world. Find him for me, bring him home, and once you do we'll talk about what is going on between you two."

Derek was determined to find Stiles. He wasn't going to let the younger man wade through the world on his own. "Where would I even begin looking?"

"I have three guesses; first, he ran away to somewhere like L.A. or San Francisco. But I doubt that, it's not something I see him doing. Two, he's at the McCall house or three…" The Sheriff's voice trailed off, a pained expression crossing his face. "He's with his mother."

**XXX**

Derek let out a breath of relief when he pulled up to the cemetery and saw the twiggy silhouette of the teenager. He was sitting on a bench, head slumped down, knee bouncing uncontrollably. It was him for sure. Derek had stopped by Scott's house to make sure he wasn't harboring Stiles. When he wasn't there he went with the only other option he had besides driving to any major city and starting an endless search. Derek parked the car.

As he walked up to the teen, Stiles turned his head to see who was approaching. When he saw it was Derek he turned away, eye pointed to the ground. Derek took a seat on the snowy bench.

"How did you find me?" He asked in a strained voice, his eyes blotched red and tumescent, his cheeks tearstained.

Derek moved his body closer. Stiles' tensed as he put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Stiles head fell into the crook of Derek's neck, the soft chocolate hairs brushing Derek's face. "I was worried about you. You haven't been to school in two days. I went to your house and your dad told me I might find you here."

Stiles looked up at the older man, his face modified by what he had just heard, his face blanched with fear. "You saw my father?" he said horrified.

Derek nodded. "He's worried about you."

Stiles let out a weak laugh that turned into a harsh dry sob. He big down on his chapped lips so hard it looked like it would split under the pressure of his teeth. "He-he told me I killed her."

Derek looked down to the small tombstone that sat under the permafrost. The bronze letter shined through, the word STILINSKI embossed across it. Stiles continued to look down through his empty eyes. "I don't think that's true." Derek said in a soft tone as he forced the boy to look at him.

Stiles lips quivered as he tried to talk. "It is true. It's all my fault." He choked on his words as the floodgates holding back the tears in his eyes crumbled to sand. Derek didn't know what to do. Watching Stiles breaking like glass hit with a stone tore at his insides worse than any animal could do. Derek pulled him close, his large arms enveloping the smaller teen, as if he was trying to absorb his grief into his body.

"Tell me about her." Derek said as he cradled the teen in his arms like he was cuddling a child who had just scraped their knee. "Tell me everything."

Stiles took a few ragged breaths as he tried his best to control his hyperventilation. He wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie. "When I was little I had terrible nightmares and could never fall asleep. My parents tried everything but nothing really seemed to help. One day my mom had an idea; before she put me to sleep she tied a string around my finger that stretched all the way to her in the other room. All night long, anytime I would feel like the monsters were closing in I would give the string a tiny tug. She would tug back to tell me she was still there and that it was all right. I knew her love would protect me and I was able to sleep."

The story sent chills all over Derek's body and warmed the coldest parts of him. "She sounded wonderful."

"She was on the good days." Stiles said, his voice trembling. "But on the bad day… she was a totally different person. One second she would be distant, like a zombie walking around then the next she would be have a burst of energy and a crazy idea. I remember one time she didn't have enough energy to get off the couch. I was standing next to her, tugging at her shirt, begging her to get up. But she wouldn't move. I just remember screaming and crying until my Dad came home." Derek fought back the hot tears that smarted his eyes. Stiles now let his flow freely, unashamed of his emotions. Derek held him tightly. Stiles thick tears soaked into the fabric of Derek's shirt. He didn't mind.

"The last days were the worst. I came home from school, and when I went into the kitchen she was laying there and there was so much blood." Stiles body began to shake in Derek's arms, the painful memories coursed through him. "I called my dad who called 911 and got her to the hospital in time. She had to stay there a few days. But nothing got better once she got home. I remember them fighting, and yelling. I just remember my Dad kept saying he was going to send her 'away.'"

"He was going to commit her." Derek said. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"My Dad put me on watch. Everyday I'd come home from school I'd have to call him and tell him how she was doing. She wasn't allowed to leave or to do anything with sharp objects."

"That's a lot responsibility for child." Derek said, almost at a loss for words. Stiles was letting everything he kept inside pour out. It's not easy for someone to open themselves up, especially about the things that haunt them.

"That's the problem it was. I remember I wanted chocolate milk so badly but we didn't have any in the house. I told my Mom and she said she would go get some for me. I told her Dad said she couldn't leave the house but she said it was fine and she would be right back. She put on a movie for me to watch and left. She didn't come back." The pair of them sat there listening to the hollowing of the wind. The sun was beginning to set, blanketing the azure sky with a covering of deep indigo. Stiles eyes were puffed up and red as tomatoes.

"What happened?" Derek dared to ask. Stiles took a deep breath.

"She wrapped her car around a tree." Derek remembered hearing about this, years ago, when he was younger. A woman drove her car into a tree as fast as she could. He didn't remember much but it was something that doesn't leave your mind. He didn't dare tell Stiles. "So you see, it is my fault she's dead. I should have never let her leave. My Dad told me not to-"

Stiles words stopped when Derek forced his lips onto the younger teens. Stiles kissed through the tears as they washed down his face. When Derek pulled away he forced Stiles to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me. You were a child. You couldn't have stopped her even if you tried. It wasn't your fault."

If it was possible Stiles broke down more, like a statue crumbling to dust in Derek's hands. It tugged at his heart to see the boy he cared about so much be in so much pain. "But-"

"No buts." Derek said sternly. Stiles hugged him tightly, his gangly arms wrapping around Derek like the tentacles of an octopus.

"I think the real scary thing is… I'm scared I'm going to be just like her."

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles soft hair. "I'll never let that happen." The two boys held their embrace, unsure of what to do. Neither of them could move. Derek didn't want to let go of the younger man but he knew he would have to. Then, an idea stuck him like a bolt of lightning. "Come on, I have someone I want you to meet."

**XXX**

Derek didn't divulge any information about where he was taking Stiles, but he could tell the younger boy knew where they were headed. The familiar route was a dead give away. But Stiles didn't argue. They arrived at the Hale house. Derek parked and pulled Stiles out of the car. They didn't go into the house. Instead they walked past it. Past the back porch and pool. They walked further and further into the woods until Derek came to a stop. Stiles looked around until it finally hit him where they were. They stood on a piece of land with two-dozen headstones.

"What is this?" Stiles asked, still lost as he looked at the numbers and names carved into stones.

"This is our family cemetery. Every Hale who has passed in the last hundred years has been buried here. And here." Derek said taking Stiles hand and walking him over to one of the bigger stone. It was a large marble headstone with two angels perched on the sides. "This is my mother, Talia."

Stiles looked at Derek, then at the stone, then back at Derek. "Derek, I didn't know… I mean I had an idea but… I'm sorry."

Derek held up his hands. "Don't be. I brought you here because I wanted to show you that you're not alone. Everyone has grief they live with. My mom passed away when I was your age. She had been battling breast cancer for years. I always go back in my mind, wondering if there was something I could have done, someway to make her comfortable. I blamed myself for so long."

"But it wasn't your fault," Stiles coos softly. Derek keeps his arms crossed around his chest. Whenever he talked about his mother he made sure to hold himself incase he started falling apart, he could put himself back together again.

"I know that now. But then, it was a lot harder. It took Laura to snap me out of it. She pulled me by my hair, tossed me in the shower, and turned on the cold water." Derek shuttered at the memory, it was a vivid painting seared into his mind. He had spent so long feeling down on himself. It wasn't until his sister snapped him out of it that he could see the whole picture. "She told me that I don't have the monopoly on grief. That I wasn't the only was hurting. It wasn't until then that I realized my family needed me. Cora was only a kid. And I was so blinded by my own grief that I didn't see she needed us."

Derek wasn't sure if Stiles understood what he was trying to tell him. The younger man shivered under the chilled weather of the velvet night. Derek pulled him into body, feeding him his warmth. "You know sometime I come out here and talk to her. I know she can't talk back but… it's nice to have someone who will just listen."

Stiles was quiet, his head pressed to Derek's chest, his long gangly arms wrapped around the older mans waist. "Would you mind…" The teen whispered. "If I talked to her?"

Derek loosened his grip around the teen and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I love that."

Stiles turned his body away from Derek as he took a knee in front of the small grave. He was silent for a few moments before he began to speak. "Umm… hi Talia… I'm Stiles." His words were awkward as he tried to find his groove in talking with the dead. "I'm Derek's boyfriend. Let me say, I think you broke the mold when you made this one. I mean look at him, my compliments to the chef."

Derek covered his face with his hands. He had no doubt in his mind that Stiles would say that if his mother were alive. "But um, other than just being devastatingly handsome… he's a great guy… and I really like him."

Derek placed a firm hand on Stiles shoulder. "Come on, I think it's time I got you home."

**XXX**

Stiles fell asleep on the way home. _He must have been exhausted._ Derek knows how much it takes it out him when he talks about his own mother, he could only imagine how drained Stiles feels. The car ride is quite but comfortable, only the whistling of the wind through the crack of the window to make sound. Once he gets the car back to Stiles' house Derek walks over to the passenger side and picks the sleeping up in his arms. Stiles is as light as Derek remembers.

"You know if you wanna carry me across the threshold you should marry me first." Stiles grumbles from his slumber. Derek laughs. Only Stiles could make him laugh the way he makes him. Derek places the teen on his feet before the door swings open. Sheriff Stilinski stand there, his faded eyes wide with gratefulness.

"Son," He said, his throat raw with emotion. Stiles just stairs at the older man, unsure what to do. Derek places his hand on Stiles back and nudges him forward into his fathers waiting arms. At first Stiles is apprehensive but soon gives into the hug. "I am so sorry for everything."

Derek awkwardly shifts from foot to foot, not sure if he should leave or stay. When the hug breaks apart Stiles grabs him by the hand. "Dad, this is Derek. He's my boyfriend."

The Sheriff takes in a sharp breath and runs his fingers through the back of his hair. "Derek, why don't you come inside and we can talk about things."

Derek nods in agreement. Stiles doesn't let go on his hand the entire time as they took a seat on couch. The Sheriff took his chair once more. "Would you like some coffee?" He asks

"No thank you." Derek replies.

"I could use a drink right now."

"Dad." Stiles snaps.

The Sheriff makes a face like he smelled spoiled milk. "Derek, thank you for bringing my son home. I know I would have only made things worse." The Sheriff can't control the bouncing of his knees, which makes Derek think that's where Stiles gets his nervous tick. "I've spent the past few hours thinking. I want to say; firstly, that you both know what you're doing is illegal and I could hall your ass off to jail in the blink of an eyes."

Derek opened his mouth to say something but the Sheriff held up a hand to stop him. "I also know that your families money would also get out of trouble no problem. But I also know that my son is seventeen and doesn't do something unless he really wants to."

Stiles grip on Derek's hand tightens. "I assume I can't talk either of you out of this?"

Derek shakes his head. Stiles blurts out "Not at chance."

The Sheriff takes another jagged breath. "Well then I suppose there's nothing I can do. Derek, you are welcome here. Just know that I keep my shotgun loaded and if you do anything to hurt my son, it wont matter how fast or far you run, I will hunt you down."

Derek nods in agreement, feeling his face flush at the Sheriffs words. Stiles leans over and places a kiss on his boyfriends lips. The Sheriff makes a coughing noise, trying to get their attention, but it falls on deaf ears. "Definitely going to need that drink."

* * *

Omg ive waited for this chapter since I started. The story about Stiles and his mom was one I wanted to write since day one. It feels so good to get it out. Almost forgot it lol. So I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a hard one to get through. But I had the idea that I wanted it all from Derek's point of view, the kind of 'Where's Stiles' idea.

With that said I will say if anyone who read this knows anyone who would want to make a gif set or graphics for this story I would love that. I see then all over tumblr and if I had photoshop I would totally make them myself but I don't. So if anyone wants make something I would love you forever haha.

Gawjus: haha I agree, it was something I didn't plan but came to me once I was writing.

Fandestigres: haha yeah I love that song. I really wanted Derek to be the one to really make a point of trying.

Ehrmahgehrddahvehrgehrnt: Good, I am glad you passed. This chapter is my gift to you for passing.

Neo-jackal: I wanted to make it more fluffy. Mostly because I knew this chapter was going to be a heavy one.

Jojof: thank you thank you

Kei yama: don't feel bad about not reviewing. I will say, you 'dying of thirst' make me laugh so hard. And believe me I love Peter as this older advice giver but also a total creep. And I wanted to work Scott and Isaac in there a little.

MentToBeForever: thank you.

Yaoifangirl89: Not quite, I wanted Sheriff to remember. Mostly because I've been drunk and done some bad things but remembered them. Plus if he didn't remember he wouldn't be able to come back from it.


End file.
